


The Lucky Ones

by crazzzedope



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Super Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/pseuds/crazzzedope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU, Nasir is a journalist while Agron plays for the Auckland Blues, a rugby team in New Zealand. Being best friends with someone he most likely be in love with is not something Nasir saw coming, but a chain of unforeseen events bring them much closer together. Multi-parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Setting is in New Zealand (Never been there so description is a little vague, sorry). I took great liberty with rugby terminology and facts (I have little knowledge of the sport, so feel free to correct me)  
> Italics are Nasir’s thoughts – injected for greater insight.

“Fucking bastard – just because you wanted to spend time with Naevia does NOT mean you can flake on our training.”

From his position on the couch, Nasir looked up at his best friend, the netbook on his lap forgotten as he watched Agron paced back and forth like a caged animal, snarling at Crixus through the phone, his tousled short brown hair bristled up like angry spikes as smoke fumed from his ears. His shoulders hunched and chest bulged in a menacing posture. Nasir cocked his head to the side. Just like a rabid wolf. _Yep, a giant, rabid, Neanderthal wolf_. Agron’s normally beautiful, hazel green eyes were slits as he slammed the phone down on the dining table and stalked over to Nasir, flopping down onto the couch next to him. It squeaked and shook slightly as it bore Agron’s massive bulk.

Some things just never changed. Like how Agron and Crixus were constantly at each other’s throats, or how Nasir’s body unfailingly heated up whenever Agron sat a little too close to him, a large thigh brushing against his own.

Or that Agron was as straight as they come. Oh, he’d found that out the hard way. When he first saw Agron, Nasir was nursing a cocktail at the bar as he waited for Naevia, Crixus, and the gang to arrive. Out of the corner of his eye, a burly guy, well over 6 feet, approached the bar next to him, ordering a beer and drumming his fingers on the wooden surface. Turning his head, he’d let his eyes travelled over the expanse of broad, broad chest, _the guy’s a mountain_ , and scruffy, chiseled jaw, _and those lips_ , before flicking upward, shocked to see such vibrant green eyes looking back at him.

Cheeks reddening, Nasir coughed out a gruff, “Hey.”

Maybe it was because of the lingering stare the tall and gorgeous man had given him for a millisecond – or maybe it was the fact that this was his second martini – but Nasir thought _why not, flirt a little bit, maybe I’ll get lucky_. Offering a smile and brushing back the wayward strands of ebony hair that’d fallen over his eye, he’d introduced himself and started up a conversation, learning quickly that Agron had just moved here from Australia, a newbie in town. Finding an opening, he offered to show Agron around, especially emphatic about a private tour of his own apartment. He shamelessly worked all kinds of innuendos into the conversation, laughing and leaning into the man, feeling up the side of his firm – _so goddamn firm_ – biceps.

Agron was slow on the uptake, however, cheeks flushing and both dimples flashing as he darted his eyes away once he realized he was being hit on.

“I’m flattered, really, but I’m not gay,” Agron told him, turning him down politely. Most guys would be offended if a guy hit on them, but not Agron. He’d continued to talk to Nasir, both finding easy conversation between the two of them. Nasir was in the middle of his story about how he and Mira once found a cockroach in her salad at this horrible restaurant around the corner when Naevia showed up with Crixus, Sparty, and Sura in tow.

“Nasir!! I’m so sorry we’re late, traffic was horrible,” Naevia hurriedly exclaimed, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. “Mira is on her way.”

“No worries,” Nasir waved off her apology with a smile before turning back to Agron. “Agron, this is –“

“Sparty, hey, how’s it going?” Agron said as he moved passed him to give him a handshake and a pat on the back. He gave a curt nod of his head towards the man next to him, “Crixus.” Crixus just grunted a hello in return.

Dumbfounded, Nasir looked on as Agron greeted the rest of the group. “Wait, you guys know each other?”

“Yea, he’s the new player recruited to our rugby club from Australia – told you about him couple days ago, Nasir. And here I thought journalists were good at listening,” Sparty playfully said as he leaned on the bar, calling for the bartender with a wave. “We’re showing him around, getting him acclimated.”

“You know, Nasir just offered to show me around as well,” Agron spoke up, his head turned towards Nasir, eyes glinting with mischief, dimples on full throttle. Nasir felt his face burn up at Agron’s next words, “He was _very_ adamant about giving me a special viewing of his apartment.”

The group roared with laughter, even Crixus, who was usually gruff and nonchalant, cracked out a chuckle. The teasing continued for a while as he downed the rest of the martini to hide his embarrassment, the two couples goading Agron about the things Nasir had said. Nasir couldn’t help but smile as he watched Agron charmed him and the rest of the group with his animated banter, every once in a while teasing him about his pick-up attempt. The guy was natural and extremely likable, quickly becoming part of the group.

When Mira finally showed up and they’d moved to a booth to order food and more drinks, Agron sat down next to him, dialogue flowing freely between the two of them. His laugh was infectious and Nasir found out that Agron could, and constantly, make him laugh. More than once Nasir snorted beer out of his nose that night thanks to him.

From that day on, they were pretty much inseparable. 

_Lucky me_ , Nasir mused poignantly as he snapped out of his reminisce, eyes still observing the big oaf. Agron had now settled back into the couch, eyes closed and mouth lax as he tried to unwind, sighing deeply. Their team, the Auckland Blues here in New Zealand, had been unstable lately, losing more often than not, and this was affecting the team’s dynamics. Agron, who really hated losing, bore the weight of the blame on himself, constantly pushing himself to train harder, even on his days off. The fact that he was willing to train with the guy he loathed most was testament to his commitment towards his team.

Like today. Although Agron made plans to work out at the gym with Crixus, he’d spontaneously shown up at Nasir’s apartment earlier in the morning, shooting the shit and rummaging through his cupboard for food. He ended up defrosting some chicken breasts he’d dug out from Nasir’s freezer and made them a delicious, high protein meal. Nasir had been good at dealing with his feelings for the big man, most of the times he was so comfortable laughing and being in Agron’s company that he forgot about the unrequited attraction he held for the guy. But, on days like this when Agron moved around his kitchen like he owned the place, making them lunch while he sat on the couch working on his column, Nasir felt the blips that irregularly thumped his heart, breath coming in short stutters as he watched Agron hummed off-key, complete with the apron and dimpled smiles that floated his way ever so often. It was mundane; it was domestic; _but_ _damn it,_ it was his best friend.

Best friends. Those were the watchwords.

“I’m guessing Naevia stole him away for the day,” Nasir spoke the obvious, eyes full of mirth. As much as Crixus denied it, that woman had him wrapped around her pretty little finger. _Just like a moth to a flame, watch him burn._

“Maybe you’re just jealous of him,” Nasir jokingly prodded him with a smirk and a sharp jab to his side, making Agron twitch and open his eyes on reflex, focusing his gaze down at the smaller man. For a heartbeat, Agron’s eyes leered at him, lips curled downwards. Then, he let out a roaring laugh, one heavy arm move across their bodies to cup his cheek, giving it three gentle pats before moving it back to his side. Made Nasir’s cheeks hot and his groin throb, _yessir it did_.

“You’re cute, Nasir,” he sputtered out in between his snickering. “That’s fucking cute. Me, jealous of Crixus?”

“I’ve seen him in the shower at the rugby club; trust me, I’m the bigger man, if you know what I mean – even if he’s a grower and not a shower,” Agron leered at him once more, his smirk showcasing his smug dimples. “What I’ve got down there, I’m not jealous of anybody.”

Oh, Nasir knew about the equipment Agron carried. The sweats his best friend wore should be banned. The way they let his best bits – big bits – dangle freely as he moved around and the way they conformed to the curve of that delectably firm ass should be criminal. It was even worse when he wore jeans. Nasir never could focus his eyes on Agron for a long time whenever he wore those form fitting jeans, finding it best to just look away. If only Nasir could burn those jeans, but then he would be assaulted with an Agron nude from the waist down, and his brain just short-circuited.

But as crude and egotistical as Agron was being now, Nasir knew Agron would never behave this bawdy with Sparty and the gang. In fact, he was shy and awkward in public – pathetically and adorably so. That was the reason he was still single. His pick-up lines were so bad they’d almost made Nasir pee his pants laughing once. It was during the time Agron decreed Nasir as his wingman, insisting that the best wingmen were the gay ones because they wouldn’t steal potential girls from him. So there they were, in a bar, talking up these two beautiful women, when all of the sudden, one girl turned to the other and said, “Aww, gay guys have the best relationships.” 

“I know, right?” The other one said, turning back to Nasir. “You’re lucky. I’m so jealous.”

Nasir didn’t know what to say, so he just smiled meekly as they picked up their purses, about to say goodbye. He knew it was coming; Agron was going to say something horribly offensive.

“You know, I can fuck you up the ass, too, if you girls want to kno–” Agron never did finish that sentence. Nasir was lucky to have seen the two slaps Agron received before he doubled over in laughter. He laughed until his chest constricted and he dry heaved. He paid the bartender extra that night to get the coldest beer he could find, and he pressed it to Agron’s abused cheek as the larger man sulked, massive shoulders rolled dejectedly.

No, Agron only displayed his crude humor and naughty banter in Nasir’s presence. Within the two years Nasir knew Agron, Nasir was sure no one ever knew about his playful, dorky, and wickedly naughty side. It was as if Agron was only comfortable enough to freely talk to him. And Agron did freely, and frequently, talked to him, especially about sex. Just yesterday, Nasir was writing his column at his dining table, and Agron was behind him, lying on the couch and twirling his football absentmindedly, when he bluntly said, “You know, sex can be a bit uncomfortable with a girl. Always seems uncomfortable for her whenever I put it in. And no matter how much I prepare her – even used lube once – she’d always wince and complain that the pieces won’t fit. That ever happened to you, Nasir, a guy ever complained about what you’re packing? Cuz you look like you’d be packing somethin’ somethin’. Nasir? You hear me?”

Nasir had stopped typing since the very first sentence out of his friend’s mouth. Without meaning to, he was imagining the scenario Agron was explicitly describing. Now, Nasir loved to fuck as much as he loved being fucked. And he definitely wasn’t a size queen – _it’s all about the connection and chemistry_ – and despite his slighter height – _average fucking height_ – he could give just as good as the next top. But, Agron, the big fucking bastard made him _want_. He wanted to be split by the log Agron kept concealed in his sweats. He wanted to know what it felt like to be so full he couldn’t breathe, knowing that Agron was the one responsible for it. And as much as he wanted to fuck the ass that Agron so frequently flaunted, Nasir wanted to be on the receiving end much, much more – to be held down as Agron pummeled into him, to feel all the passion Agron could dish out, to accept all that Agron could give him. Yep, he was _fucked_.

“So, you’re not jealous that Crixus has an amazingly beautiful woman like Naevia, all to himself?” Breaking out of his reverie, Nasir teasingly poked as he turned and slid up the couch to be leveled with Agron.

“Hm, she is beautiful. But why should I tie myself down when there are countless others in the deep, bottomless ocean? Something you’d never know,” Agron smirked as he raised an arm to flick the underside of Nasir’s chin with index finger, his torso twisted to fully face him on the couch.

“Tried it once, not my thing. Could ask the same for you. Why not try poking the other side of the hedges?” Nasir boldly edged closer.

“Never had a reason to,” Agron murmured. Nasir crept closer still. His half-hooded eyes, which were just focused on Agron’s dimpled smirk, suddenly glanced up into lucid green eyes, noticing for the first time how close they were. Close enough for him to feel Agron’s warm breath, his parted lips only inches away; his hand had involuntarily snuck up Agron’s arm, feeling the taut muscles bunched. Yet Agron still held his gaze. 

_What am I doing? This is dangerous, dangerous territory._

Nasir was the first to blink, looking away as he gathered his netbook and scattered notes on the coffee table. Feeling awkward and unsure of whatever had just happened, Nasir stood up. _Agron is straight._ He hadn’t actively lusted for a straight boy since puberty – just too frustrating. _Just gonna kill you to know, again, that ‘yes, he’s flattered, but no, he’s not interested.’_ Anddespite his many failed attempts at getting dates, Agron actually gets laid regularly – _that damn bitch Thessela_ – and he never once showed the slightest hint of sexual attraction towards Nasir or another man.

“So, what’re you gonna do now that your plan’s shot to shit?” _Good, normal conversation is good_. Nasir chanced a peek to his side as Agron bounced up, stretching out like a gigantic cat, cracking his back and neck in the process.

“Dunno, I guess I can still go to the gym and train by myself,” Agron shrugged, absentmindedly rubbing at the scar over his heart with a large hand. _What I wouldn’t give to be that scar_. “Hey, what’re you doing later? You free? You can come with me to the gym – be my trainer for the day, motivate me.”

Nasir looked up to see the eager, mischievous gleam in Agron’s eyes. “Well, only if you let me boss you around.”

“Don’t you do that already?” Agron bit out as he jumped away, successfully avoided the kick the shorter man shot his way. Laughing, Nasir jumped on his back, roughhousing like little children.

Being friends with Agron was easy.

...Trying not to fall in even deeper was hard.

 


	2. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is more of a intro to set up the storyline. I wanted to show how they met and how their friendship was established. Now, there’s actual plot. Italics are either Nasir’s thoughts or Agron’s thoughts. Starting from his chapter, I’m delving into Agron’s mind as well. I was thinking about have two sets of fonts but I think it’s clear who’s thinking what, plus I’m lazy: p (Nasir is 23 in this AU btw, forgot to mention it in both parts, again, I’m too lazy to try fit it in)

The bright sunlight hit his already sensitized eyes as he walked from the news station to the parking lot, making Nasir groan. He’d felt the fever ever since the morning’s weekly meeting, and this never-ending headache had slammed into him like a freight train during his lunch break, destroying his appetite. So he’d opted, instead, for the cool comfort of his desk against his burning forehead. There were little black spots blinking behind his retina – _that’s a new one_ – towards the end of the day, and by the time assignments had been handed out, he could barely focus. Man, migraines were a _bitch_.

When he’d gotten to his apartment, it took him a good 30 minutes just to get out of his car, head propping back as he waited for the waves of dizziness to pass. Using the walls as a lifeline, he’d groped his way into the elevator. Only when he’d planted himself face first on his thankfully cold bed did he pry out his phone, calling the one person who’d get what he needed.

“Nasir? You sound like shit,” Agron said, already knowing something was wrong. He’d just finished his workout with Crixus, Donar, and Sparty, about to say goodbye to them in the parking when his phone rang. Turning his head to look down the direction of Nasir’s apartment 3 blocks from the gym, he couldn’t help but clench his jaw with worry.

“Uh, yea...” Nasir swallowed down another wave of nausea as he shifted to face the phone by the side of his head. “Got a migraine, Ag. Bad one.”

“Fuck. You’re home, aren’t you? You drove home, didn’t you? Of course you did – even in that condition. Didn’t I tell you before? If it gets bad, you call me and I’ll come ‘n take care of you,” he exasperatedly lectured; the frowns of his face and the clench of his jaw were in stark contrast with the calm, even tone voice as he continued his questioning. “You got your meds? You prolly didn’t even-”

“Agron, shut up. Stop yapping at me, it’s not helping with the swelling in my head,” his voice muffled by the comforter below him, his long hair plastered to his head from sweat, making him uncomfortable – and whiny. Even his own voice was freaking loud. It’d been such a long time since his last migraine, 18 months to be exact. Almost gave Agron a heart attack the last time – it had been the big man’s first experience with it. When he’d found Nasir lying on the kitchen floor when he came over unannounced, Agron had thought the worst. The memory of Agron’s pale face still tugged at Nasir’s heart. “And no, Ag, got no meds. Won’rin if you ca’ get ‘em – same pharm’ down’n.”

Agron sighed. Always a bad sign when Nasir started slurring his words. Agron softly spoke his next words, practically cooing, “Nasir, man, get to bed. Turn off the lights. Put a wet towel over your forehead or something. I’ll get yer meds.”

When he turned back, only Sparty was left, a questioning frown on the dark blonde’s face. “Nasir – Migraine,” Agron filled in the gap.

“I’ll see you later, man,” Agron said, giving the other man a short wave, “Gotta go take care of sweet cheeks.” Agron pointed a finger at Sparty when he saw the smirk, cutting the guy off, “– _Don’t_ tell him I said that!”

 

\--

 

“Nasir?”

Nasir moaned as the bed rocked, hands patting his facedown form – _prolly to see if I’m dead_. One eye cracking open, he hazily looked up at the tall, broad-shouldered – _beautiful_ – man looking down at him, thin brows drawn together with worry. “Agron, stop it – I’m not dying,” he grumbled, his long hair was a bird’s nest around his head. He hated how weak he appeared, how prone and frail he was. Although he never wanted Agron to see him like this, he admitted that the guy was a godsend. “Near death, but that would be too easy.”

“Here,” Agron murmured softly, brow drew even further together when he saw how drained of color Nasir was, tinted with gray. “I bring pain relief. Brought my white horse too.”

“ _You_ are _not_ a knight… Thanks, Ag.”

After taking the proffered pills with a glass of cold water, he was finally able to take in Agron’s appearance. The tall brunet was disheveled, even in gym clothes, and sweaty. _Very sweaty_. Nasir loved the way the larger man smelled after a workout – like spice, hard work, and sweat, _all male_.

Agron left shortly afterwards, once he was satisfied Nasir went back to sleep soundly. After stopping by his place for a quick shower, he went to the supermarket, getting ingredients to make soup for Nasir. The guy needed to eat, despite his lack of appetite. When he got back to his best friend’s flat, he immediately checked on the smaller guy, finding Nasir fidgeting underneath the sheets on his back, one arm draped over his eyes. He then asked if the drugs were helping, but he already knew the answer. When Nasir was this bad last time, the drugs only tempered the pain, but it didn’t work long enough to permanently kick it.

“Anything I can do?” Agron asked, pushing up his glasses. He hated wearing his glasses, but at the end of the day, his eyes were tired and dry. Plus, Nasir said he’d look good in them – _matched with my scruff_. His best friend was the only one to ever see him wear them, anyways.

“I… um… Would it be too much to ask if you can rub my shoulders and back? And my scalp? Elephants playing trumpets in there again… but if you’re uncomf—”

“Nasir, you’re in pain. If that’ll help, I'll gladly do it.”

Agron crossed the room to sit on the bed next to Nasir, right by the nightstand. He gave the short-haired man a long look, mumbled out a soft thank you, and promptly rolled over, knowing only his thin undershirt separated Agron’s large warm hands and his darker skin. He shivered involuntarily. _There’s that want again_. But Agron surprised him again by raising his shirt up, asking him to take off the garment without words. Despite his pounding headache and aches, he mustered enough strength to get rid of the shirt, his heart thundered to the pounding of his migraine. _This is too surreal._

“Um, you got any oil or lotion or something, Nas?”

“There should be some lotion in the nightstand,” Nasir mumbled into his pillow, eyes closed, trying to relax, his hair pushed to the front, thankfully hiding his face.

His breath hitched, but hidden by the pillow, when Agron placed a warm hand on the small of his back as the other hand rummaged through the drawers in the dark; the only shred of light came from the semi-closed doorway. Agron frowned as he blindly searched through the junk in his friend’s nightstand. Closing his hand around a cool object – rubbery and gel-like, rounded and cylindri— he blinked really hard when he pulled out a dildo from the compartment. He swallowed thickly and turned back to Nasir, about to tease the guy when he saw how relaxed Nasir was getting. He looked back down at the dildo – thick, about 7 inches, and heavy too. He scoffed as he put it back where he found it and continued his search. 

When he’d finally located the hand lotion, he squirted a generous amount over Nasir’s back, the coolness making the raven-haired man gasp. He then swept Nasir’s back in wide arcs, going from under the armpits to the small of his back where his hands brushed along the dimples above his ass. His large hand provided heat and friction, warming up the lotion, making things smooth – _slippery_. His strong fingers soothed and massaged, pushing into the lean muscles under him and gently rubbed the aches away. He could hear Nasir faintly moaning, reducing to putty under his hands. His past girlfriends had always loved getting backrubs from him. Once he’d worn out the lotion, his fingers crept up Nasir’s throat in soothing strokes until it tangled in his silky hair, gently rubbing a rhythmic pattern.  

His mind, however, was jumbled; his thoughts kept coming back to the dildo. It was black – _does Nasir have a thing for darker guys_? It was pretty big – _so Nasir likes big dicks_. Not as big as his… _would Nasir like my dick_? And his brain stopped there. The darkness hid his blushing cheeks but the room temperature seemed to spike. Now that Agron thought about it, Nasir rarely spoke about his sex life. He didn’t know what the guy liked, least of all that best friend liked to be fucked. On the other hand, Agron spoke frequently about sex, especially when it came to his dick – his cock this, his cock that. He wondered if it ever made Nasir uncomfortable. He wondered if Nasir ever fantasized about his cock as fucked himself with the dildo.

Nasir’s moans were louder now, cutting through his thoughts, and Agron was somewhat surprised by how the slighter body moving underneath his own made his cock twitched, his body taking interest. But he dismissed it. Agron had always been a tactile person, and he had an active sex life. It was a great outlet for stress, and he enjoyed it. He’d made peace with his touchy feely tendencies years ago. _Yea, that’s probably it._ He leaned a little bit towards the prone man, one hand drifted down to the base of the neck and he felt Nasir shivered – _ooh, sensitive there, are we?_ The other hand softly teased the back of his dark skull while the lightly brushed his long fingers over the areas behind both ears – the lighter his touch, the louder Nasir got. And Agron’s cock twitched a bit more.

“Aggie… goddamn, you’re good. Don’t stop.” He'd been sporting an erection ever since the first rub of Agron's hand, his hips involuntarily pushing back and forth into the bed below him. He was aching, there was a dull thud of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

Agron smirked with a soft chuckle, his voice deep with tension, rumbling all the way from his chest when he spoke inches from Nasir's ears, “I’ve been told that, many times. But you’re the first man.”

He felt it, faintly but surely enough, the body under his tensed a bit, shook, and then relaxed completely, as if all the air had escaped from him. Agron drew back a bit, concerned that he'd taken the teasing too far and made Nasir feel awkward. It didn’t make him feel any better when the darker man turned his torso slightly around to look at him, an unsure expression from him, his hair a black halo, disheveled and wild around his head. Nasir was more rigid as well, stuttering when he said, “I, uh, should go take a shower. Thanks for the massage Agron – stampede’s died down.”

“Oh okay, good, good. Uh, you sure you’re alright?” Agron prodded, but the left it at that when Nasir turned over completely, giving him a hard look. He stood up, his large frame suddenly claustrophobic, his hand awkwardly clasped together before retreating to his back pockets. “Okay, um, I’ll go make you some soup. Don’t give me that look, Nasir. You need to eat. And leave the bathroom door open, so I can help if you need me; don’t want you breaking any limbs.”

As he opened the bedroom door, he turned back around, the hallway light covered his long, muscular body in a soft aura, “Look, I’m sorry for being so overbearing, but I know you’d do the same for me.”

The soft smile he gave Nasir as he left made him close his eyes, one hand traveled down to inspect his embarrassingly and extremely damp groin. _How did this happen?_ One moment he was experience the best massage in the world, the headache had ebbed down, and warmth was spreading out everywhere, and the next moment, he’d – _honest to God_ – felt Agron a hair’s breath away, rumbling and rubbing him, smothering him, and he’d come – hard, with full on shudders – all the energy and tension escaping him. Agron had to have known, why else did he stop? _This is beyond embarrassing_. And now that his masseuse was gone, the headache was back full force, numbing his temple thump by thump. He scoffed. What did he expect, that Agron would massage him until the wee hours of the night? _Yes, yes I did_.

Nasir slowly got up, each movement felt as if detached from his brain. After stripping down, gratefully dropping his soiled pants, he stepped into the shower. The warm water was a soothing balm to the day’s events, and he wished he could just melt all over the tile as he thought back to the unexpected orgasm at Agron’s hands. _The hands of a god._ The dull throb in his head forced him to stop any further musings over his best friend, the migraine had made everything oversensitive.

When he felt that the water no long helped him relax, he slid the curtains back and reached for the towel. But there it was again, the same detached feeling from before, and he suddenly misjudged the towel’s location, swaying forward a little. He tried to regain his balance, but his knee knocked into the edge of the tub, making him lurched forward. The room began to spin, and the last thing he saw were bright lights before the floor tilted and everything went black.

 

\--

 

“Nasir? Nasir?! Fuck, not again. I was fucking here, too.”

“Come on, Nas. Please, open your eyes. Fuck,” the voice was growing louder.

Light danced under his eyelids as Nasir struggled with consciousness. Blearily he opened his eyes, only to stare back at wild hazel eyes, wide and shaken behind his glasses. He was cradled in Agron’s massive arms, head propped on a sinewy forearm.

“Agron, I’m okay, really… But my head still freaking hurts though.”

Agron’s hand drifted over his right shoulder, the one he’d landed on, and he let out barking yell. _Fuck, that motherfucking hurts_ , shutting his eyes at the pain. Opening his eyes again, he looked up to see Agron’s mouth set in a grim line, like he’s about to snarl. The large man’s jaw was hard as marble, the muscle twitched as he tried to reign in his temper. _Shit_ , the big rabid wolf was about to unleash. Nasir had never been the victim of it before, no matter how pissed Agron was at him, and he briefly wondered if that would change.

“Don’t, Agron. _Stop_ making a big deal of it. It’s just a tumble. Flip off the lights, I can just hobble back to bed,” he’d snapped with a flippant wave of his good arm.

Agron didn’t say anything. The hold around his body didn’t loosen. Instead, he was slowly and carefully lifted off the ground and back on his feet. But that was all Agron did. His hold around him still hadn’t loosened but he made no effort to carry or drag Nasir to his bed. So Nasir began hobbling. Whenever he swayed a bit, Agron was there, crouching to support him, almost squatting because of their height difference.

Yet the surly guy didn’t talk. Not a single word.

And to Nasir, that was scarier than being yelled at. At least then he’d know what Agron’s thinking. His best friend was the type that lived loud, laughed loud, loved loud – especially exploded loud. The way he was being so silent made the shorter man’s heart dropped.

When they reached the middle of the room, Nasir unceremoniously sat onto the bed, finally noticing his nakedness.

“One of us is overdressed,” he tried to make light of the moment, his eyes travelling upward as Agron stood up to his full height, glaring at Nasir over his cheeks. But there was no snarky comment, no sarcasm, nothing. He just let out a long breath that shook his broad shoulders, his massive chest huffed and another slowly drawn breath released. Still not a single sound as he stalked over to Nasir’s dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers, pajama pants, and shirt.

Agron surprised him yet again by kneeling on the floor before him, gingerly putting his boxers passed his feet and up his legs before doing the same with the pants. The shirt was a button up, as not to jar his wounded shoulder, and again the big hands were so gentle and warm. Nasir was stunned, sitting there as another man dressed him, bangs curling over his eyes that were wide with shock. When Agron was finished with the last button, he looked up at his friend from his kneeling position, green eyes still as intense, but darker now like vivid moss.

For a long moment, they both stared at each other, Agron not giving him a single clue of what he was thinking. Again, Nasir was the first to blink, averting his gaze from such penetrating stare. He heard the other man stood up and moved towards the door.

“Get under the covers, Nasir. I’ll go make the soup again, left it on the stove when I heard you fall, it’s probably ruined by now,” were the only words he said as he retreated from the room.

 

\--

 

They ate in silence. Agron was still glowering at him, but now it was more like a stoic deathstare. _Much better_. Nasir spent most of the meal looking down at his bowl, but peeked under his lashes now and again to catch those hazel eyes fixed on him. The painkiller was taken towards the end of the meal when Agron shoved it in front of his face, and it was starting to take effect, lessening the throbbing. When they were both done, Agron stacked the bowls, moving to leave for the kitchen. A hand stopped him, reaching out to cover his thick wrist.

“Look, I’m sorry. I-I shouldn't have snapped at you. You were just worried. You were trying to help – I just didn’t want you to—”

“You’re what?”

Nasir had been staring intently at his grip on Agron’s wrist throughout his apology. Tilting his head up, his long bangs parted as he took in Agron’s still apathetic expression. _This is not going to be easy_.

“I’m sorry, Ag—“

“Yup, there it is, now that wasn’t so hard,” Agron cut him off, his mouth curled up in a large grin, and Nasir had never felt so good seeing those dimples on display again. It felt like such a long time since he’d seen them. However, Agron's expression turned solemn again as he sat down facing his long-haired friend, his right hand coming up to cup Nasir’s left cheek, his thumb lightly caressing his cheekbone.

“You don’t have to be strong all the time. I know you can be, but I’m here, Nasir. You can lean on me. It’s not a sign of weakness,” his green eyes were bright again, his glasses did nothing to hide their brilliance, almost glowing under the dim light of the bedside lamp.

The chocolate orbs were fixed on him for a moment’s breath, but finally fluttered and blinked. Then, in the slightest move, Nasir nodded. It was almost imperceptible, but the larger man saw it. And in Agron’s 26 years alive, he’d never felt lighter.

“Now, go to sleep,” he brightly said, giving the cheek under is palm two gentle pats.

 _What?_ Those damn dimples were back again, wide and unrestrained like the freaking Cheshire cat. 

 _Smug bastard._ He repeated the thought out loud. Just because he got a damn apology from him. The big oaf was enjoying this moment way too much.

“Go to sleep, Nasir,” Agron chuckled as he left for the kitchen.

“Cherish this moment, Agron, cuz it’s never gonna happen again.”

“Make sure that arm is propped up correctly, Nasir,” he could practically see the dimpled smile through the walls.

After doing the dishes, Agron pulled his binder of rugby notes out from his duffel bag and headed back into the bedroom. Nasir had been dozing, on the precipice of sleep.

“Hey, scoot over.”

Bleary brown eyes open, and a confused 'What?' escaped his lips, but he scooted anyways, giving room for Agron’s broad frame.

“I gotta make sure you don’t involuntarily hurt yourself again,” teased his mountain of a friend. “I’m gonna go over some notes for a bit. You okay? Is your shoulder propped up okay?”

“Yes, papa bear.”

Agron chuckled lightly to himself and opened his binder as he sat propped up against the headboard. After a half hour, the plays laid forgotten as Agron looked over to his friend, observing his sleeping form, his long ebony locks curling slightly and framing his young face. He cared a lot about Nasir. That much was obvious. Sparty even told him that a few times. Hell, he felt closer to Nasir than anyone else, even… Duro. He took off his glasses and closed his eyes at the thought, letting his head fall back against the headboard.

Ever since his brother died 6 years ago, Agron didn’t think he could be as close to anyone else as he’d been with Duro. But Nasir had proved him wrong. He was so comfortable around Nasir, right from the get go. They understood each other so well. Agron didn’t know why he didn’t blow up at Nasir for being so careless. Even though it was the most freaked out and furious he’d ever been, he’d tempered his rage. He just couldn’t bear to see the hurt on Nasir’s face, knowing he was the cause of it. _Wonder what this means... or how Nasir’d feel ‘bout ‘t._

Eyes feeling heavy, he let out a sounding sigh. He was tired, and the day had been long. _Time to_ _stop thinking_. He sagged into the bed, lulled further into sleep by Nasir’s breathing.


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking my time with the story, so apologies if the plot progress seems slow at times.

It was late the next morning, the dense sunlight already peeking through the drapes, when Agron shifted, stirring slightly against the warm body he clutched close. He’d woken up earlier in the night, feeling his back cramping from his half-seated position on the bed. After waking Nasir up to give him his migraine meds, he briefly contemplated the length of his body on Nasir’s couch before headed back into his best friend’s bedroom, climbing under the covers without a second thought. _Nasir won’t mind; there’s more than enough room for both of us._ But somehow, during the night, their bodies had drifted close, his long body cupping the smaller one like fitted jeans, a large hand dipping under Nasir’s shirt to palm the taut stomach. With his eyes still shut, it hadn’t occurred to him to be confused as to who he was holding – it just felt so good. Nuzzling into the curve of the neck in front of him, he let out a breathy sigh before stilling again, content to just drift along in a light sleep.

Nasir was having the best kind of dream. Agron had him pinned ass up, facedown into the sheets, his hot mouth nipping and licking, face buried in the fleshy crook between his neck and shoulder as that impossibly muscular body arched over him, his thick cock ramming swiftly in and out of him in hard, punching thrusts. The pressure inside of him was making him insane, sweet pleasure spreading from deep within his gut outward to the tips of his toes, curling them. Nasir pushed his ass back onto his lover, whimpered a muffled plea for more into the sweat soaked bedding.

Agron, however, was wrapped up in his own dream of perfect contentment and satisfaction. He purred softly and pulled the sleep-warm body even closer, pressing his lips lightly to the side of the neck and rubbing his waking crotch against the fleshy ass before him. He didn’t want to wake up, ever.

“Mm, fuck. More… Agron,” Nasir audibly moaned, rocking his ass onto the achingly hard shaft that repeatedly pierced him in his dreams.

As if on cue, Agron cuddled closer, inhaling the rich earthy scent. In his sleep, the brunette dreamt that he was completely at ease, holding someone he loved close, too comfortable, even in his dream world, to open his eyes and look at his lover. To be honest, he didn’t have a clue who this lover was. Just… _Someone_. Someone he really cared about. _So close._ But not close enough. _Feels good_. More than he’d ever expected to feel. And all his, for him to have and touch. So he touched; his hand, the one spanning Nasir’s stomach, began trekking upwards, grazing oh so slightly over warm skin.

Instinctively, Nasir’s body rolled to give the man behind him better access, and unintentionally brushed his hurt shoulder against Agron’s arm. A stab of blinding pain raced up and down his arm, and he was suddenly wide-awake. Surprised at the pain and horrified to find himself cocooned within Agron’s embrace, he involuntarily jerked his body away from the taller man’s body, yelping loudly as he jarred his shoulder again. He carefully sat up, his good arm coming around to cradle the other.

“Nazzir? Whazzit? Wazza’matter?” Agron’s head popped up, half-lidded eyes opening as he fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand.

“Agron – fuck! – It fucking hurts. My shoulder. Something’s wrong,” Nasir winced out.

Blinking hard a few times to get rid of his grogginess, Agron leaned down to examine the shoulder. The gentle touch of his hands, his bed tousled head covered Nasir’s vision, and he was assaulted with intimate flashes of him and Agron, sitting naked in bed, enjoying the familiar camaraderie along with soft kisses and whispers of love. He averted his gaze, blocking out the way Agron’s fitted tank top bunched over his firm stomach, the way the sheets pooled around his boxer briefs, the way one massive leg tangled intimately with his own underneath the covers. The man was physically invading all aspects of his life, and he was powerless to stop it. _Can’t_.

“Nasir, you hear me? It could be a fracture; gotta get you to the emergency room,” the deep voice snapped through his brooding, forcing Nasir back to reality. Already off the bed, Agron headed to the living room to get dressed.

“Dammit, I was afraid something like this would happen when you insisted on that fuckin’ shower. Pfft, ‘only a tumble’,” Agron’s grumbling could be heard wafting though the walls. Rolling his eyes, Nasir got up and trudged over to his dresser, picking out a pair of jeans and a loose-fitting shirt. _Well, at least the migraine’s gone._       

“I’m sure it’s not that ba—“

When he turned back around, Agron was already in front of him, hands making grabby motions for his clothes. He rolled his eyes again. Right, dressing required _such_ complex mechanics that his body was incapable of at the moment. But, he’d humor the guy. So, for the second time in less than 24 hours, Agron was dressing him, but this time, there wasn’t any tension. _Well, not anything like yesterday_. Biting his lip, Nasir tried to control his body’s reaction to Agron’s innocent touches. His entire body came alive with every brush of the brunet’s fingers, his skin prickling with goosebumps. When the back of his wide hand grazed a pierced nipple while maneuvering the t-shirt on without hurting his shoulder, Nasir could barely suppress a moan.

“You know, not even my lovers are allowed to dress me,” he teased with a small smile, eyes peeking up behind his fallen bangs.

“Good thing I’m not your lover then,” Agron teased back with a flash of teeth and dimples. Now finished, he quickly moved away to grab their wallets and keys.

“No… no, you’re not.”

 

\--

 

Six weeks.

Six week with his arm in this fucking sling, and at least a week of bed rest. That was how long it took for his shoulder to heal. _Fucking balls._

On the drive back, Nasir was beginning to feel little loopy from the pain meds the doctor’d given him. A daze came over him as he stared over at his friend’s broad form under half-lidded eyes. Agron’s short hair was golden brown from the sunlight, blowing every which way from the wind – like flickering waves. His friend had let the top down on his 1967 Mustang convertible, the one he’d personally fixed up and brought back to life, and the soft gusts were making him tingly – _definitely not because of Agron at all_.

Nasir loved this car, partly because it was painted fire red, much like the owner, but mainly because he was the very first passenger to ride in it. He still remembered the day Agron showed him his ‘finished baby.’ How young he’d looked, full of uncontrollable excitement and non-stop dimples as he asked Nasir if he wanted to go on the very first joyride with him, the pride and pleasure reflected brightly in those hazel green eyes. _Such pretty, pretty eyes_. He began giggling loudly at the thought. _Agron. Pretty_. He couldn’t stop giggling, more so when the object of his thoughts turned and stare at him like he grew eight heads – eight maniacally laughing heads. Grinning and shaking his head a little, Agron parked the car, having arrived at his friend’s apartment complex.

As soon as they went up the elevator and through the door, Agron nudged him toward his bedroom, “ _You_ are looped, mate. C’mon. Inside with you. Get in the bed. You’re confined to it for a few days.”

“Mm, that’s refreshing, first time a man tried to get me into bed and didn’t want me to bend over,” Nasir sniggered, flinging off his shoes and stretching out on the bed with a muted sigh, bad arm safely secured in the sling. _Ahh… Tired …_

“‘Get in bed?’ That’s all a guy gotta say? Never told me you were such a sure thing,” Agron lightly joked, leaning against the bedroom door as he searched through his friend’s cell for his boss’s number to update him on Nasir’s situation.

“Trus’ me. If I believ’d you had any inclination, I’d let you fuck me through the mattress,” Nasir murmured in a sleepy, slurred voice as he drifted off, lulled by the drugs.

 _What the?_ Swallowing noticeably, Agron’s fingers froze, the phone forgotten in his hand. He slowly looked up to see that his friend appeared to be asleep, and he let loose a long, shaky breath. Shifting against the doorway uncomfortably, he realized abruptly that he was aroused. Incredibly and undeniably aroused at the lewd images Nasir’s words had conjured. Nasir on his stomach, ass offered up to him, looking over his shoulder with a smirk. Nasir on his bed, hair a halo of black flames, lean muscular thighs splaying open obscenely. His gut tightened, his cock expanding down the leg of his pants. _What the hell?_

He’d noticed, even before yesterday’s events, that things between Nasir and him were getting more and more rife with tension. They’d always been close – as friends – but lately, they were getting closer and closer to each other – physically. Sitting a bit too close to each other on an empty couch, giving hugs that ended in a lingering arm over a shoulder or around a waist more often than not. A touch meant for teasing ended up feeling much more like a caress. Pushing off the wall, the tall man approached the bed. He sat down next to Nasir’s prone form, legs draping the side of the bed. He must be exhausted— _and drugged up to boot. And drugs make you say weird things, right?_

But it wasn’t as if this was the first time something like _this_ had happened. Earlier, when he was dressing his friend, he’d been, admittedly, intrigued about that pierced nipple he fleetingly saw last night and had purposely brushed against it. A couple weeks ago even, when Crixus had bailed on their workout, he could’ve sworn Nasir came onto him. Or just yesterday, he was shocked to find how turned on he was from his friend’s responsiveness to his massage. And this morning, despite waking up to Nasir’s painful cry, it had felt so good sleeping next to his friend, whose lean frame he was spooning – he was sure of it.

But he was straight and more than happy to be that way…

Was he?

_Happy?_

He knew he was happy when he was around Nasir. Relaxing his massive shoulders, he studied his male friend like he’d never thought to before. He’d always claimed that Nasir was a mighty fine-looking guy, many times to the man’s face. He’d never had qualms about saying which men looked better than others, something Nasir found amusing to no end. Reaching out one hand, he slid his fingers through his friend’s long locks and pushed back the errant curls from his cheeks. Not out of comfort or in a friendly manner, but because he wanted to. To touch. _Feel_.

If he were honest with himself, he would admit that Nasir was more than capable of taking care of himself and his injury. If he were just a friend, he would’ve given the guy his migraine meds, probably stayed the night – on the couch – to make sure he was all right before going about his own life. A friend – a straight friend – would not have slept in Nasir’s bed, held the guy, dressed the guy, cooked for the guy, drove the guy to the ER and waited 5 hours for the guy to be treated. A friend wouldn’t do these things… a lover would. _A boyfriend would._

Suddenly, he noticed soft eyes, the color of dark coffee, peering up at him, muddled. Now self-conscious, Agron sheepishly made a move to pull back but was stopped when a hand slowly reached up to grab his wrist.

“Don’t stop… do what you wanted to do,” his voice, nearly a whisper, was thick with desire as his hand dragged the bigger one down, over his chest. It made Agron’s mouth dry, his cock twitching, wanting the feel of that warm hand wrapped around it. All of a sudden, he was very, very claustrophobic.

“I, uh, I gotta—” he sputtered, his other hand holding up the phone as if it was a good enough excuse.

And just like that, he was gone.

And Nasir, too lethargic from the pain meds to keep his eyes open, reluctantly fell back asleep.

_Just my luck._

 

\--

 

Drifting in and out of sleep, Nasir could hear the shower running… _The shower’s going for a run? Makes no sense._ Still too far gone from reality and heavy limbed, he went quietly back into the dreamless void.

The next time he woke was from the stinging throb at his shoulder and the telltale grousing of his stomach. Getting up, he could hear faint humming through the half-opened door, and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

And food, he could smell food. _Mm, steak._

He pattered quietly out into the kitchen and was greet with Agron’s broad backside – nude from the waist up, muscles coiling as he worked the sizzling pan around, skin glistening from the heat, the jeans hanging loosely over his hips. The brunette turned around at that moment and gave him a ridiculously wide smile, the deep grooves on the side of his face lighting up his features.

Was he still in some weird drugged dream?

“Hey, sweet cheeks. Hungry? Made us some grub. C’mon, take a seat.”

 _Nope_. The Agron in his dreams wouldn’t call him something as stupid as sweet cheeks. But then, the Agron in reality wouldn’t be here half-naked. _What’s going on?_

Still skeptical, he sat down at the dining table and watched the other man lumber around, preparing the meal, pouring out two glasses of red wine. They didn’t have much of a conversation as they ate. Nasir was uncharacteristically silent as to not disturb whatever surreal atmosphere he’d found himself in, and Agron was making idle chatter – asking him how’s his shoulder, did he want to take his meds yet, to which the slighter man merely nodded.

Their eyes, however, stayed glued on each other, holding a hypnotic stare, never straying, barely blinking, dark amber pools trying to find an answer in limpid green ones. Nasir’s mind working overtime, one thought kept tripping over another inside his own head. He was unnerved by the intense gaze but was unable to look away.

The larger man, on the other hand, was calm and determined, set to purpose. This Agron was a complete 180 from the Agron four hours ago.

When he fled from Nasir’s apartment, he was trying to flee from the walls – they were chasing after him and made him feel big and awkward and confined. Even when he reached the open air, he still felt suffocated – like everything was too tight, about to boil over.

So he’d made a call. _Sparty will know what to do. He’s good at helping people._

Once he heard his friend’s hello, everything came out— like vomit, spewing forth over the phone. And he couldn’t stop – wouldn’t stop until he got everything out. He couldn’t recall half the things he said, and he was sure he was hyperventilating, but they still rang true.

There was a pause, and he heard a gruff voice say, “So how do you feel about it?”

_The fuck is he? A shrink?_

“Are you daft? What do you mean how do I fuckin’ feel? I’m feeling fucking freaked. Sparty, I slept with the guy! – I mean, I slept on the same bed, next to him, but I wanted to— This is fucked! I’m fucked!”

He then heard a soft chuckle and the voice that drifted over was calm and patient. “I meant, how do you feel about Nasir?”

“… I–I don’t know. I know I’m not supposed to want to fuck him. For fuck’s sake, he’s a guy. I actually got hard thinking about—”

“So? Is the thought of having sex with another man that bad? Agron, you of all people never once cared about _why_ somebody is attracted to somebody else. You told me once that ‘attraction is attraction,’ remember? And you wouldn’tbe such good friends with Nasir if you _do_ think that one gender must be exclusively attracted to the opposite gender. So you wanna have sex with another guy, what’s the big deal?”

Silence.

“Then… are you afraid of having sex with another guy? Or are you afraid of having sex with Nasir?”

Again. Silence.

“Ahh, you know, I could’ve told you this sooner. It was only a matter of time. And for a guy who thinks he’s so straight, you have a lot of gay tendencies. I kept thinking that you’d discover it the closer and closer you got to Nasir. I mean – you guys are practically joined at the hip already.

The guy loves you.”

“Of course he does, we’re best friends,” the response was automatic, without a moment’s hesitation.

“So quit thinking so hard. It’s not like you.”

Sparty was right, when did he ever think too much?

No, he preferred diving headfirst, to go with his instinct – it was what garnered him the nickname ‘Primal Beast’ in the footy world, and he trust it more than he trusted his brain. No, he was done thinking.

And of course there was a chance this wouldn’t work out with Nasir. Could destroy their friendship and possibly make the both of them regret this ever happened.

But how could he ever regret feeling this good?

When Nasir got up from the table, severing their eye contact, he followed the slighter man to the sink, his own steak and broccoli half-eaten, both wine glasses completely drained. Moving his large bulk directly behind Nasir, he effectively trapped the raven-haired man between the sink and his body. Still facing his back, Agron pressed himself against his friend, naked torso against a trembling one, his crotch fitting into the curve of the lower back, pushing into to the top of his ass. His left hand reached out to cover the smaller one that was gripping tightly onto the edge of the sink. The other hand came to rest on Nasir’s waist, thumb dipping into the fold of his pants, massaging the soft skin.

Nose nuzzling under the pierced left ear, he murmured hoarsely, “Earlier, you said I can do what I wanted, right? Do you remember that?”

The only response he got was a slight tilt of his ass, undulating against him with a roll of his hips. That made his cock jerk.

And then, to his surprise, Nasir suddenly turned around, swinging to his left. He was shoved against the side cabinet, ass bumping into the edge of the counter, legs bending slightly to balance himself as the smaller man straddled one of his thighs.

“And what do you want to do?” Brown eyes flashing, hips riding blatantly on a huge thigh, he raised up his uninjured arm, fingers fondling that tan chest, feeling the hard muscles danced and rippled beneath his fingertips.

Eyes widening, Agron’s mouth parted, tongue darted out to lick his dry lips. His hands found purchase on Nasir’s hips, helping the man grind further against him. This was something completely brand new to Agron, this slightly dominant side to Nasir, this confidence he’d so often admired being used on him.

He was being seduced – skillfully so. And he liked it. Liked that Nasir could give it just as good as he could take it. Reaching back to palm his pert ass, Agron hoped Nasir could take a lot.

Looking down under heavy lashes, Agron dragged his right hand up Nasir’s back to tangle in his hair, tilting his head back to meet his gaze. The other coming up to cradle his friend’s right shoulder, supported in the sling. Keeping eye contact, vivid green pools bright, he rasped out, “I want to taste you.”

The body in his arms stilled.

Nasir felt his skin tingle as a chill spread across his skin, the fingers on Agron’s chest flexing, blunt nails digging into skin.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” He whispered.

“I just know I don’t want this to stop,” the taller man admitted, the fingers on over his chest heating him, imprinting him. “Can we just... see how it goes?”

Leaning further into Agron, trusting the man to hold him up, Nasir rubbed their cheeks together, his nose nudging at Agron, begging for a kiss.

It was soft and slow, just their lips pressed together at first, before Agron opened his mouth, darting his tongue out to run along Nasir’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Moaning loudly, Nasir’s tongue met his, tempting it into his mouth and sucking at it playfully. Agron growled softly as he tasted the wine and Nasir, and he pushed his head forward, continued sliding their lips together as he explored the other man’s mouth, the arm stabilizing Nasir’s shoulder groping down to knead his ass.

Nasir was panting now, the moist heat from his mouth mixing with Agron’s, their lips covered with saliva as they trade sloppy open kisses. The hold behind his neck tightened as Nasir was dragged further into the larger man’s embrace, his crotch riding further up that thigh, and he was leaking now, briefs damp and uncomfortably tight. His hips began rolling again, wanting more – needing more of whatever Agron had to give.

Breaking apart to take in needed breath, Nasir breathlessly whispered, “Slow and easy, yea? Let’s see how it goes.”

Agron leaned over and licked a line from the hollow of Nasir’s collarbone to the heady nook behind his ear. Sucking softly at the tender patch of skin, and getting a hitching moan in return, he hooked Nasir by his belt loop and pulled their hips together, forcing the shorter man to cease his thrusting.

Rumbling deep in his chest, Agron burrowed his face closer into his neck. “Slow and easy,” he echoed, voice low. “With you seducing me like this?”

Nasir chuckled, a deep masculine sound that curled low within Agron’s body. “Me or you? You’re the one who pressed his giant crotch into my ass.” Kissing and nestling the side of Agron’s head, he playfully rocked their lower bodies together once more in a rhythmic slide.

Agron gasped softly and lifted his hips against Nasir’s. “Nah. Must be you. Dunno where I’d even start… Do the things that work on a woman work on you?”

Climbing off the big man, Nasir’s hand trailed down to grasp Agron’s, tugging him along as he led him toward the bedroom, his smile genuine and teasing.

“Let’s find out.”


	4. Exploration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the biggest chapter I’ve written. Had to split it up into two parts, yikes. Here’s the first part, which is the bedroom scene I left out of the last part ^_^

Hand firmly clutched in Nasir’s grasp, Agron followed the shorter man into the bedroom, mind in a haze as he looked down at the ass swaying in front of him. His other hand reached out to cup a firm, round cheek, his cock growing uncomfortably large in his jeans at the thought of slapping it, biting it, watching it bounce as he drive into the man from behind.

Letting go of his hand, Nasir turned around once they reached the bed, pressing up into a heavily muscular body. Two massive arms circled around him, hands palming his ass as lips sought out lips. The kiss that followed was not gentle. It was frantic. It was biting. And it lit Nasir on fire as his tongue fought for dominance, sliding wetly against Agron’s. But it was moot, his mouth going lax, breath stuttering as the hands on his ass massaged, spreading the cheeks open through his jeans and hefting him up on the tips of his toes. The larger man took advantage and delved in. Lapped at his teeth, sucked on his tongue, claiming him with soft grunts and growls.

It made Nasir ache.

Even though Agron knew that their fevered motions must be jarring Nasir’s arm, he couldn’t control himself. He was aggressive. It was his nature, something he had to temper with his past girlfriends, afraid of scaring them. But not with Nasir. The man wanted his aggressiveness, sought it out with his desperate whimpers, the roll of his ass against his hands, the tug of his fingers on his belt buckle.

On the other side, Nasir was beside himself. There was a dull throb in his injured arm since he hadn’t taken his pain meds yet, but he didn’t care, not with Agron’s mouth on his, his erection digging into his hips. He’d take the slight pain with the pleasure if it meant he could be with Agron.

Breaking apart for air, Nasir turned and urged the larger man to sit on the bed with a push of his hand on his belt. There was a soft glow from the bedside lamp, casting a golden hue on Agron’s wide chest as Nasir moved to stand between his parted legs. Carefully removing his sling, Nasir let his hurt arm dangle safely and unobtrusively at his side, his eyes locking with dark green pools below him.

“C’mon, Agron. Show me what you’d do,” came the challenge in a deep whisper.

Breaking their contact, Agron’s eyes dragged downwards. His position on the bed leveled his gaze with Nasir’s cloth-covered nipples. _His pierced nipple_. He licked his lips at the thought, mouth itching for a taste. His hands moved to slide up, under the shirt, feeling every tremor and goosebumps along the way as he raised the offending material, hooking them under Nasir’s armpits, exposing the flat stomach and lean chest.

“Wonder if your nipples are as sensitive,” Agron mused absentmindedly, hands feeling up his expanse of tan skin.

Nasir moaned, eyes fluttering shut as knuckles purposely dragged across his nipples, which hardened to aching points.

“Answers that question,” he breathed, lightly twisting the metal-clad bud.

“What question?” Nasir gasped as Agron’s fingers continually grazed the hypersensitive nipples, making his body tingle, hand drifting up to tangle in the short brown locks.

Agron chuckled lowly at Nasir losing himself to his touch, now practically climbing up onto Agron, knees on the bed, straddling him. 

“My, my,” he drawled, breath hovering over the pierced, left nipple. “Isn’t this interesting.”

“More,” Nasir whispered harshly, cock harder than marble and digging into a firm stomach. “Touch me.”

Strong arms came up to cradle his back and shoulder, and the next thing he knew, he was cocooned in his sheets, shoulders and head comfortably cushioned on his pillows. Agron draped down on top of him between his splayed thighs, mouth capturing his in another bruising kiss. Large fingers tweaked the tightened nubs again, rolling them between the pads of his thumb and forefinger, smirking when the moans got louder.

It was a powerful feeling, knowing that it was his touch that aroused Nasir, and the knowledge made the tightness in his jeans unbearable. So his hand slipped down to hurriedly unbutton his jeans, allowing his cock to bulge obscenely past the zipper, standing ramrod straight against his navel. The hand then gripped tightly at Nasir’s buckle, silently asking for permission as he ground his aching cock against the mattress, lips mouthing sloppy lines along his friend’s jaw.

Nasir’s body was vibrating as he parted his legs further, hips undulating against the big hand in open invitation. He could feel the pressure – the heaviness – of Agron’s hand over his encased organ, and he couldn’t stand it anymore. _Almost there_. His left hand clawed at Agron’s nape, pushing the head above him further into the crook of his neck, head arching into the pillow as tingling shivers ran up and down his neck.

He was being loud, so very loud, but he couldn’t stop it. Large hands were unzipping him, groping at his sensitive balls and pressing into the sensitive area behind them as Agron moved back to gaze at him, eyes hooded and pitch black.

“Agron… ‘m—close,” he clenched out.

When the tips of Agron’s fingers grazed the head of his erection, Nasir’s breath caught. He looked up into dazed eyes, and before Nasir could think or say anything, Agron’s right hand reached inside and squeezed, his head sunk down to suck on the pierced nipple, groaning and biting.

His mind went black, his body locked as Agron gave one strong stroke downward, twisting at the cockhead as he went up, and suddenly, his body shook, cum spurting heavily over Agron’s fist, one white streak managed to fly into the hollow of his chest. Waves of pleasure ricocheted from within him, origin unknown. Just—everywhere.

Agron was everywhere.

He was pretty sure he screamed out Agron’s name, his mind too pleasantly numb to contemplate anything, and he breathily hitched out a soft ‘fuck’ as he came down from his high. His eyes locked onto wild and bewildered ones above him, and he reached up, tracing the scruff of Agron’s jaw.

“Are you surprised that I’m this turned on by your hands, your body, your kiss?” Nasir asked softly, his body still thrumming, still gravitating towards the huge man. “You make me want, Agron. Do I make you want?”

With those words, Agron broke. His hand, drenched with Nasir’s cum, reached down just in time to give his achingly hard shaft one firm stroke before he reached his precipice, coming in thrashing waves onto the bed sheets, white heat rushing from his cock in long pulses.

His eyes rolled and he moaned, loud rumblings that shook his chest. His hips jerked forward convulsively as he continued to stroke himself, riding the aftershocks. He was faintly aware that Nasir’s cum was lubricating him, making his strokes wet, the slapping sounds filling the room.

_That was—damn._

Nasir was staring at him lovingly, eyes already drooping down. The soft light draped across Agron’s sweat-slicked skin, highlighting the tensions of his muscles, the flexing of his abs as he took in deep breaths. He really wanted to see all of Agron, but he was too spent to raise his head. Instead, he embraced Agron when his big bulk fell on top of him, cheek resting on cum wetted chest. His left arm reached around to chase the shivers of his damp back. They stayed like that for long moments, Agron inhaling the sweat and sex and Nasir.

Agron lifted his head at that, bracing up on his elbows, hands resting along Nasir’s sides. He really didn’t want to think about it too closely, but now that the sexual frenzy was gone, he couldn’t help but think. For him, the idea of kissing a man: okay. The idea of touching an aroused penis: still needed time to process. Which was odd considering the handjob he’d just given Nasir. He’d just acted at the time. It was primal. It felt good. Felt right.

“Whatever this is that we’re doing, I want it. I just… need some time to get used to the fact that I’m doing it with a man, that’s all. Gotta dive in headfirst,” he pressed a light kiss to Nasir’s lips. “I want this. I want you.”

And he was awarded with a shy smile, just a small curl of his lips, and Agron smiled widely down, all teeth, dimples ever present.

Rising off the bed and fastening his pants, he turned to Nasir and said, “I’ll go get yer meds. Guess we kinda forgot during—the—thing.”

Slowly dragging himself to a sitting position, he grinned at the man.

“You got a little something—there,” left hand motioning at the stain on Agron’s cheek.

Like a mark. His mark.

After wiping the cum off his cheek, he looked at his hand before leering back at Nasir, smirking as he smeared it onto his chest and left for the living room.

_Ooh—cheeky bastard._

If _this_ was the product of taking it slow, then actual sex with this man was going to kill him.


	5. The Next Six Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeskippu!! Fast-forwarding but recapping everything in between lolol is there even a word for that? This is the second part of this long-ass chapter. Get your reading glasses on! This part is so long because the first and last segments act as a bookend. Don’t know why I did that, coulda just split it up and use a different layout but nooo lol also I’m not very good with Australian slang, so if I offend, I am sorry -_-

True to Agron’s words, he dove into _whatever-this-is_ headfirst.

Well, cock-first.

Over the next six weeks, they had sex constantly. Not the actual, penetrative, sex per se – Agron was too fret over his injury, and Nasir really didn’t want to worsen his damaged arm just because he was unable to wait six weeks to jump a guy’s bone. Sex related injury – that would be most embarrassing.

But they indulged themselves in other kind of sex acts. Making out. Handjobs.

Blowjobs.

Rimming.

Ass play.

All ending in glorious, glorious orgasms.

Nasir swallowed, fidgeting uncomfortably his chair as he thought about his activities with Agron – a subject his mind frequently turned to. Which was quite inappropriate given that he was in _this_ doctor’s office. After six weeks, his arm didn’t hurt anymore, but Agron was unwilling to take the final plunge until they knew for sure Nasir was completely healed.So here he was, anxiously awaiting the doctor’s approval and an ‘okay, your arm’s good for strenuous activities.’

It was amazing how fast his life had changed within a month and a half.

 

\--

 

The first week was a blur. It was new and exciting. And they really didn’t think much. Both had a single track really: sex, sex, followed by more sex. Which felt amazingly good, but wasn’t really good at all, especially when they were trying to be discreet, keeping it a secret from their friends, until they worked out what they were.

He should’ve known better. _Nothing’s ever stayed quiet for long._

Four days after his stint in the ER, Naevia had called him up and told him that she would stop by after work so they could catch up, especially on his injury. Previously out of town on a lead story, she was unable to do much except fussed about it over the phone. And since it’d been a week since he’d last seen her, Nasir didn’t object, not when she promised him a whole box of tarts from his favorite bakery. ‘Comfort food,’ she’d said.

At 25 years old, two years his senior, Naevia was like a sister he never had. They both worked at the same news station. She was the one who showed him the ropes back when he was a greenie, new to the city, new to life out of college. They’d bonded instantly, always had each other’s backs, becoming extremely close ever since. She used to tease him about losing him to Agron, something that made him blush, especially when Agron wrapped him in a bear hug, hollering in mock possession, ‘You can’t have him!’

Naevia knew of Nasir’s affections for the big guy. She also knew that Agron was straighter than a wooden plank, always chasing after girls, extremely comfortable with his sexuality. So when she unlocked the door to Nasir’s apartment to find a half-naked Agron on top of a moaning and writhing Nasir on his couch, she was more than shocked.

“Oh. My. God!” She squeaked, hands flying up to shield her eyes, the box of sweets tumbling to the floor.

“Naevia?!—How’d you get in?!!”

“When you didn’t answer the buzzer, I’d let myself in!”

She could hear clothes fumbling, a belt clanking as she turned towards the door, eyes still covered.

“I didn’t hear any buzzer—”

“I can see why!”

“But—but,” Nasir’s sputtering would’ve been funny if she wasn’t so embarrassed. “How’d you even get in?”

“I have a spare key, rememb—?”

“Does EVERYONE have a spare key to my place? Stop laughing, Agron!”

Naevia smiled, though still thoroughly flushed. Nasir had given her an extra key when she’d stayed at his place six months ago during a rough period with Crixus. And by the looks of things, Agron already had access here.

Thinking it’d been long enough, Naevia chanced a peek, catching Agron walking past her, shirtless, but holding a couch pillow over his groin as he walked towards the bedroom.

“‘Ey, Naevia. Gotta—shower.”

Picking up the discarded box on the floor, she rushed over and sat down next to Nasir, a twinkle in her eyes as she said the most dreaded word, ‘spill.’

Before this humiliating situation, Nasir had spent most of his day working on his computer. It was difficult, using only his left hand, not to mention that his mind strayed to Agron every other word he awkwardly typed. If he were thinking rationally, this was a bad idea, to be caught up in the moment. Their attraction to each other grew stronger everyday, and he feared that it’d inevitably combust and he’d be left with only ashes. Unable to concentrate, he’d given up working not long after, dozing and mulling over what he was going to tell Naevia.

But then, when Agron came back from footy practice 10 minutes before Naevia was supposed to arrive, all thoughts had left him, focusing instead on green eyes. Nasir could barely get a smile and a greeting out before Agron was on him like a giant panther. He pushed him back into the couch, made sure his shoulder was properly propped, and proceeded to kiss him senseless. He was still pretty much senseless, teeth nipping, lips chasing the moist cavern, when Agron pulled away, ripping off his own shirt, hands falling to the slighter man’s belt buckle.

“Been thinking about you all day. Fuck, you taste good—missed you.”

Nasir mumbled out a coarse ‘uh-huh’ before reaching up to clutch at his leather necklace, pulling the bigger man down to resume the kiss, drinking in his heat and sweat.

He moaned around Agron’s tongue, sucking on it harder, when a rough hand reached inside and grabbed his dripping erection. Hard strokes mixed with raw pressure on the head of his cock and he was almost there, so close until—

“Naevia,” Nasir said, snapping back from his thoughts. “This is—not a word to anyone. Not even to Crixus, okay?”

“Fine, fine. Now tell me!”

By the time he’d recounted what’d happened, from his migraine to his fall to Agron’s – _or was it my_ – seduction, the shower was off and Naevia had devoured half of the pastries.

“This is unbelievable,” she sighed, eyes as wide as an owl’s. “So, are you guys a couple now?”

“I have no idea. We’re—taking it slow and easy. One step at a time.”

“I don’t know about slow, but it sure looked easy to me,” she quipped, smiling and hugging him when he glared at her. “I’m so happy for you. I know how much you want him.”

“But, that’s the thing—what if it’s just a phase? He might be into guys now, but that could change, right? How could—”

“We’re taking it slow and easy, remember?” Ebony head jerked up to see Agron leaning on the doorway, toweling off his hair. The intense gaze on him made Nasir hot, tickling flames creeping up the back of his neck.

“And who says I’m into guys. I’m into _one_ guy. And unless that changes for you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Eyes locked, Nasir gave him a small smile and a slight nod, and when he turned back toward Naevia, he caught her staring at Agron, a smile not unlike his own on her face.

“Stop staring at him like that. He’s mine.”

Consequently, because of that incident, Agron and Nasir had agreed that sexual activities should be limited to his bedroom. Or Agron’s house, since no one ever went there. For good reasons, too. Ten miles from the city, cold and dead, he hated his house in the suburbs, the one his parents bought for him when he came to New Zealand. It was too lonely, living on his own. The air empty, the walls blank.

But he’d gone back to the house every other day in the beginning, wanting to give Nasir some space and release the poor guy from his smothering, but he’d found that Nasir couldn’t care less. Besides, on those nights they ended up talking till the wee hours over the phone anyways, laughing, discovering new things about each other until both fell asleep, phones by their ears.

 

\--

 

By the second week, Agron had practically commandeered his friend’s apartment. A benefit in many ways. He reasoned that Nasir, hurt and all, would be in need of his cooking, his chauffeuring, his special brand of loving. They would get to see each other all the time, fall asleep together every night. Plus, it was more convenient for him, closer to the gym and the stadium.

The best benefit, however, was waking up in the morning. Ever the cuddler, Agron would find himself wrapped around Nasir like a warm and heavy blanket. And Nasir lapped it up, Agron’s newfound attention on him. He’d always known of his tall friend’s cuddling tendencies. Teased him constantly about the giant body pillow the guy kept in his bed, the one the size of a small bear.

Never much of a cuddler himself, he discovered that he loved being held by Agron. Loved waking up to Agron’s sleep-worn scent enveloping him like a pleasant haze. Loved stirring from his sleep to thick arms encircling him. However, what he loved most was waking up to a large hand fondling his dick. _Best wake-up call ever._

Agron was always – _always –_ horny in the morning, the warmth of his dreams naturally translating to a morning erection. One time, deep within his sleep, Nasir felt rough hands tracing sparks on his skin. If he hadn’t roused from the slow handjob Agron was expertly giving him, he was definitely awake from the massive erection lightly thrusting into the crease of his ass, ghost lips laving moist paths along his neck, his most sensitive spot. Made him gasp, the feel of the rock-hard body rolling into him tantalizing. The arm under his head stirred, a hand tilted his head to the side as the bigger man leaned forward and brushed his lips over his mouth, a wisp of a kiss.

The grip on his cock became tighter, the stroking faster, inflicting harsher friction on his swollen flesh. He jerked his hips sporadically, grinding back into the fucking thick shaft behind him and then forward into the fist.

“So fucking hot,” Agron murmured against his lips, breathing into him.

The kiss suddenly deepened, tongue full on cruising his mouth, Agron's morning scruff scratching deliciously against his own. The unexpected nip at the exact same time Agron’s thumb rubbed into the slit on an upstroke forced a yelp from his lips as he came into his briefs, the thick load rapidly dampening the cloth.

Never once opening his eyes, he just rode out waves upon waves of ecstasy. Electricity darted across his eyelids, made his spent body shudder as it coursed through his body. When he did open his eyes, he was flat on his back, Agron kneeling above him, knees on either side of his hips. He’d hooked his pants under his balls, watching Nasir with cloudy eyes as he spat into his hand and reached down to lazily jerk his erect cock.

Sitting up and forcing Agron to recline back, practically on his lap now, Nasir reached out with his left hand and slapped Agron’s away. He teased the head of the throbbing erection, thumb dipping into the slit and smeared the pre-cum that was leaking profusely. The motion made Agron’s head fall back, a moan escaping.

It never failed to amaze Nasir how large Agron was. How his fist couldn’t completely close all the way around his girth. Agron really wasn’t kidding when he said he was way above average. Heavy and long, massive just like the rest of him. Made his asshole twitch. Oh yes, it did.

Gripping tightly, Nasir began a pounding pace, squeezing the head before quickly sliding down. Immediately, the thrusting began, huge thighs drilling the big cock up into his pecs, painting wet trails. He could smell it, the saltiness, the musky essence that was distinctly male. Distinctly Agron. And just like that, he became lightheaded, his penis attempting to rise despite just reaching climax. He could see the pulsing of Agron’s sweaty abs, and he leaned in to lick a line up those marvelous muscles. The move caused the fisted cock to bump against his pierced nipple, and Agron choked out a whimper, hands coming up to clutch at his hair.

Closer and closer, the strokes became stronger until Nasir tilted his head back, leaned forward and closed over a nipple with his mouth. Damp suction combined with a hard bite, and Agron was coming forcibly, Nasir’s name on his breath. Long streaks of cum covered Nasir’s chest and weaved a pattern into his neck and shoulder, reaching as far as his chin, as Nasir continued to stroke him until the full-body shudders abated.

“Mornin’, beautiful,” Agron breathed, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, smiling drunkenly with satisfaction. “Cum-stained is a good look on you.”

Smiling widely, he wrapped both arms around the bulky man despite the slight discomfort in his right arm. Buried in the heaving chest, Nasir breathed in the sweaty skin, a muffled ‘shaddup’ making its way out.

Waking up like this was something he could easily get used to.

 

\--

 

_So much for taking it slow._

No, they gave up the pretense of going slow after Agron’s first blowjob from Nasir—a mere ten days into their… courtship.

It was after a party Sparty had thrown to celebrate The Blues’ seven-game winning streak. Everyone was in high spirit that day, with many drinking to their heart’s content. Particularly Agron.

Now Agron was what you’d call an extreme drunk, belonging to one or the other end of the belligerent spectrum: either horribly offensive or disturbingly friendly. Nasir had, once or twice, been on the receiving end of the big lug’s drunken offensiveness. The most recent was six months ago during Mira’s birthday bash. Agron had snuck up behind him, grabbed his ass, and shouted ‘Ey, beautiful, aren’t you the prettiest sheila ‘round ‘ere’ loudly in his ear.

With his hair down and flowing past his shoulder, Agron had mistaken Nasir’s backside for a woman’s. An honest mistake, really, for someone who’d consumed eight beers. But Nasir, seeing red and simply too outraged, stunned everyone by whipping around, coiled back, and decked his best friend across the face. Knocked him out cold.

He’d found out afterwards that Donar had put a sloshed Agron up to it. The blond howled with laughter as he recounted pointing across the room and urging him to chat up ‘the hot chick with the raven hair.’ In retrospect, the whole situation was pretty ironic considering that Agron was the one who taught him how to throw a proper punch. _Poor bastard._

However, on that night, when Nasir showed up to the party, intending to witness the worst, he was surprised to find a very well behaved Agron. Draping an arm around Crixus. Laughing with Crixus. Pounding back massive amounts of beer with Crixus. They were talking to each other like long lost brothers. That was the first and only time he ever saw Crixus so animated.

Joining the festivities, Nasir poured himself a drink, chatted with Naevia and Sparty before heading over to sit next to Agron. As the night wore on, his mood quickly shifted. Agron was ignoring him at every turn, barely glancing at him. Not even a hint of a smile. They’d agreed beforehand to be optimally discreet, keeping their hands off each other. That did _not_ mean that they should completely ignore each other. The more he thought about it, the more he drank. And the more he drank, the pisser he got.

By the end of the night, Nasir was out of it, even worse off than Agron. That was only because the brunet had stopped drinking when he saw how unstable Nasir was. The way he was pouring drink after drink. How he swayed and swerved around with the sling strapped around his shoulder _. Something’s up_.

On Agron’s part, he’d been good. He’d been good at not looking over at Nasir, even though he’d been tracking his location from the corner of his eyes. He’d been good at not hugging Nasir once the entire night, because he knew if he touched the shorter guy, even for a second, he would be unable to let go. Agreed to keep it on the down low, he’d hung out with his teammates, finding odd company with Crixus.

Not that they didn’t have cause to celebrate. He and Crixus had scored the game winning goals in the final minutes of the match. Agron succeeded the try to put The Blues ahead and then assisted Crixus with the final goal, consolidating their lead. Oenomaus, their friend and coach, constantly stated that if he and Crixus worked together without trying to kill each other, their team would have a very dangerous secret weapon.

 _As if_. It was only natural for Crixus to do something stupid, like opening his mouth, and Agron would have to chime in with a snide comment. A scoff, a roll of his eyes, and an asinine argument would commence. Every. Damn. Time.

When the party broke apart, they were the last to leave; Agron wanted to make sure Nasir sobered up a little. Sura and Mira kept asking him if Nasir was all right, having witnessed their friend going around stealing drinks.

“Prolly nothing, really,” he’d told them with a wry smile, dimples tight, dragging a pliant Nasir out the door, the long-haired man leaning against his broad frame for support. From the driver seat, Naevia gave him a hard look as he maneuvered Nasir into the backseat.

 _Fuck_. He’d probably fucked up somewhere. It couldn’t be that Nasir was pissed at him for keeping his distance? Could it?

As soon as he got inside the car, Nasir had climbed right onto his lap, peppering his face with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Wet tongue pursued his jaw, teeth biting at the juncture of his neck and ear.

Agron’s eyes fluttered, cock fattening as he wrapped his arms around the lithe man, hands clutching round pliable ass to control the hips humping into him. Regaining a piece of mind, he looked over the front seats to see Naevia watching them with amusement, giggling quietly. Crixus, on the other hand, stared at them with saucer-wide eyes, eyebrows high enough to puncture his hairline.

“Stop ignoring me,” a petulant pout rose from Nasir. The hand not constricted by the sling grabbed his chin to turn his attention back to dark, flashing eyes, a flicker of pink as he licked his lips.

And bam, his cock was full-mast, inflating his jeans to maximum tightness.

_Spitfire little fucker._

“Uh, Crixus is—”

“Screw Crixus.”

“Please don’t,” a gravelly voice sounded from the front seat and even more giggling from Naevia.

“I don’t think he’d like that,” Agron laughed nervously.

“Then screw me.”

“Oh my god,” Crixus muttered, utterly uncomfortable, Naevia offering comfort with a rub along his arm.

Leaning over the dark head to glance at Crixus, Agron stuttered out, “This is not—Nasir’s, uh—Interesting thing—”

“I can care less who you fuck, fucker. As long as you keep playing the way you did today, we’re good.

And don’t fuck this up. Nasir’s a good guy, helped us through a rough patch,” his eyes going soft as they focused on Naevia.

“Don’t need you to tell me that, fuckwit. I already know.” His own gaze was back on Nasir, grinning and drawing him in a deep kiss as Naevia pulled out of the driveway.

The ride back to his apartment was torture, at least to Nasir it was. Agron’s kisses were burning him alive. His body was so heated, Agron’s hands a cooling balm as he slipped under his shirt and trailed goosebumps up his back.

All he could think about were Agron’s lips. Agron’s hands. Agron’s cock. How the fat bulge that he was sitting on, constantly grinding against, was throbbing. Somewhere between Sparty’s house and his apartment, he’d decided that tonight was the night. He wanted the cock he’d been fantasizing about inside of him one way or another.

Fuck going slow. He was done with taking baby steps. If Agron could give him handjobs then he’d be more than ok with getting blowjobs.

When they got there, Nasir swept up his apartment in record time, high with excitement and arousal despite the alcohol in his system. Turning on the lamp to illuminate the living room in a low, muted light, he felt Agron stalked in behind him and grabbed him, bending down to kiss him hungrily. Heat flared out of control and Nasir clutched at Agron as the taller man pushed him up against the nearest wall, continuing to ravage him. Fingers dug into the waistband of Agron’s jeans and unbuttoned it with deft fingers so he could slide onto hot skin, feeling the fine, soft pubic hair.

Agron growled in response, pressing Nasir harder against the wall and sliding his hands up the man’s body to tangle in his hair. Nasir wailed softly and clutched at him. _No_ , he would be the one in control this time. Regaining his senses, he pushed off the wall and spun the both of them around, reversing their positions. Agron slumped against the surface, smiling broadly at the change of pace. _Damn those dimples._

Without any warning, he sank to his knees, sliding the jeans down the brunet’s body along the way, salivating at the way Agron’s swelling length stood out tall and erect from his body.

“Uh, Nasir,” Agron panted. “Your arm—”

“I don’t need my arm to suck your cock, Agron.”

And there it was. That was his limit. All the blood had rushed to his cock, stretching the skin impossibly taut. He’d been fantasizing about this moment as well. Every time his eyes dropped to Nasir’s lips, he’d imagined them wrapped around his dick, swallowing him down. Every time Nasir opened his mouth, his dick twitched at the thought of going deep inside that moist cavern.

Taking his time, Nasir reached out to massage the tender sacs before grasping him softly in hand, stroking upward and squeezing at the top. Pink tongue wetted his lips as clear drops of pre-cum oozed from the slit. When a large palm cupped his cheek, thumb tracing the curve of his lips, he sucked in the appendage, cheeks hollowing as he moaned around it.

Agron growled, eyes glazing over as he stared down the man he’d started to think as his lover. _Yes, lover_. Releasing his thumb, Nasir leaned forward. His tongue reached out and lapped at the drops of salty fluid running down the shaft, chocolate brown eyes turned up, blazing with need.

Groaning with pleasure, Agron choked out Nasir’s name, both hands flying to bury themselves in Nasir’s black mane. Whispered a desperate ‘C’mon, take me in’ with passion muddled eyes.

Letting the satiny head stroke along his lips at first, Nasir unabashedly licked Agron’s cock from tip to base and back again until it was completely drenched with saliva. Swiping his tongue slowly up the underside of the long shaft, he repeatedly flicked it at the sensitive crown, sucking the length into his mouth when Agron’s hips sharply bucked forward. He continued to explore and fondle the heavy sac, rolling them between his fingers.

“Oh fuuck, so fucking sweet, babe,” Agron exhaled as he began to slightly push in and out of Nasir’s mouth. He was hesitant to do more – partly to let Nasir set the pace and partly because he was afraid of hurting the smaller man.

Grinning inwardly at Agron’s instinctive thrusts, it was time to show Agron what real sex with a man could be like. Using his good arm, he cupped Agron’s ass and drew him forward into a hard rhythm. Relaxing into the feel of Agron sliding across his tongue, the unique male flavor flooding his mouth, Nasir swallowed until the long cock was moving down his throat, further and further with each stroke. He’d never had anything so damn big penetrating his mouth before, forcing him to stretch wide. And he lost himself in the moment. In the pleasure of being filled. Hearing his own moans and whimpers, and the liquid, sloppy sounds of suction filled the room.

 “Oh fuckin’ fuck—” Agron swore as his fingers twisted Nasir’s silky locks and his hips started snapping forward. The heat was too fucking incredible to resist, and Agron couldn’t control himself. Dimly he thought that never in a million years would he be able to fuck a woman’s mouth like this; the couple times he’d tried had been embarrassingly disastrous. But, Nasir was not only encouraging it, but driving it on as well. The hand on his ass kept urging him to push. So he did, feeling his cock hit the back of Nasir’s throat. _Damn_. Just fucking damn. His hips moving faster now as he watched this beautiful man take him in.

Agron’s wild, uncontrolled motions were incredibly arousing. Confined in his jeans, his painfully erect cock was aching, one big throbbing nerve, but something else was itching to be scratched. Reaching behind him, he delved past his jeans and into the deep cleft of his ass, fingering the twitching hole.

“Shit—Nasir...” Agron gasped out, feeling his balls draw up hard as he tingled all over.

“Come for me, Agron,” he rasped out, pulling back long enough to speak, his abused lips swollen and red. “I wanna taste you.”

As Nasir continued the relentless pace on his stone-hard flesh, bubbling pleasure spilled over inside Agron, and he shook forcibly, eyes prying open to look down at Nasir, lips parting to take in deep rasping breaths. The sight hit him like five flying mac trucks. Nasir’s lips slobbered obscenely over the plump, swollen head of his cock, sucking noisily on the mushroom crown, his eyes half-closed in bliss. His other hand was behind his own ass, moving. And the image of what must be happening was Agron’s undoing. Growling, he slammed forward into an intense orgasm, keeping glazed eyes on Nasir the entire time as he emptied his seed into the willing mouth, hands pulling on black hair.

Agron looking down at him as his entire body shuddered in climax was the most erotic sight he’d ever experienced. Nasir swallowed repeatedly, licking and suckling the pulsing length as Agron drove slow, shallow thrusts into his mouth. His own peak was a mere touch away, so he dipped a long finger inside, the burn sharp as he applied circling pressure on his prostate, teasing himself to the brink. Unwilling to let him slip from his mouth, he continued to suck on Agron’s deflating cock, able to completely engulf it whole now, moaning around the base and inhaling the salty tang of sweat and sex as he looked up. _Watch me_ , he thought hazily. _Watch what you do to me._

As if he could read his thoughts, Agron commanded harshly, “Do it. I wanna see you come.”

Agron’s words combined with the pressure on his prostate and Nasir was coming, crying out Agron’s name as he let go of his cock. Collapsing forward, his forehead falling to rest on Agron’s thigh. His ass clenched around his finger, heightening the intensity of his climax.

“Fuck. Agron!” His breath hitched, heart thudding erratically. “Damn. _Damn_ ,” he panted heavily, hips propelling forward in reflex, a spreading damp spot at the juncture of his jeans, his mind ringing with satiation.

He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself.

It shouldn’t feel this good. Sex shouldn’t feel this good. Hell, giving head shouldn’t make him come harder than he’d ever come before, and untouched to boot. It shouldn’t send a thousand volts into his brain. But it did. And now, he felt so vulnerable on his knees with come-smeared lips, his finger slowly withdrawing from his ass.

He wasn’t ashamed of his aggressiveness. But that didn’t mean he was certain of how Agron would react to his sudden boldness. Maybe he was moving too fast. That Agron might find it unsettling the way he’d acted, like a cat in heat, now that the sexual fog was lifted. Because clearly it wasn’t his head that was doing the thinking.

His fears were dashed when Agron dropped to his knees before him, pants still around his thighs, and pushed him back onto the floor. Kneeing his thighs apart, Agron settled his hefty bulk over him, lips claiming his as Agron’s hand clasped his slender one and brought them up over his head, intertwining them.

Eyes closing, he let Agron plunder his mouth and suck at his full lips. His body twitched and another flash of heat tore through him when he realized that Agron could probably taste his own release on his lips. A soft growl confirmed his thought as Agron kissed him harder, lapping up the remnants of his cum.

Finally breaking away, he gazed down at Nasir. His other hand traced a path from his sling-encased arm up to his the curve of his neck, coming to rest on his cheek.

“Beautiful. I never thought a man could be so beautiful,” Agron whispered reverently, moss green pools roaming over the high cheekbones, the sharp jaw, the thick eyebrows, the swollen lips, and then settling onto deep brown eyes. He drew his mouth into another kiss, this one even deeper, tongues melding together.

He wanted to breathe into Nasir the things he cannot say with words. Everyday, Nasir was opening his eyes to new things, new forms of pleasure. Each time more intense and mind-blowing. He deeply wanted to give Nasir everything that he’d received. Return the pleasure ten-fold. But in time, once he was ready.

When he pulled back, the uncertainty was gone from the dark orbs, a playful grin lighting up his countenance instead.

“Such a sweet talker. C’mon, let’s get to bed and see if you can put that mouth to better use.”

“Mmm, in a bit. Pretty sure you’ve just turned my legs into jell-o.”

“You think _that_ was jell-o worthy? Wait till I’m sober.”

_Fuck the cheekiness on this guy._

Looking down at his still exposed groin and purposely flexing his flaccid cock, Agron smirked out, “I can get ‘im up again in 10 minutes, think you’ll sober up by then?”

“10 minutes? That’s the infamous recovery time I’ve heard so much about?” Wrestling free from Agron’s grasp, Nasir pushed at the broad shoulders and rose to his feet.

Toppling over from Nasir’s swift movements, he too scrambled to his feet, haphazardly yanked off the pants that had fallen past his knees, and chased into the bedroom after his lover.

“Hey, I was being nice! I can get it up the entire night. Somethin’ you’re gonna regret when your mouth ‘s sore tomorrow,” he teased, nuzzling into the back of Nasir nape after catching him in a strong embrace. The shorter man laughed and half-heartedly tried to escape when Agron nipped at his neck and shoulder.

“Sounds like a challenge I’m up for,” Nasir winked and dragged Agron towards the shower.

 

\--

 

Agron had never been happier, humming happily as he diced the parsley and onion, throwing them into the stock. He scooped some up with the wooden spoon, pursed his to blow on the hot liquid and sipped it. Smacking his lips in agreement, he tended to the bread, spreading a mixture of butter, fresh garlic and pesto onto cut loafs. He glanced at the clock often as he cooked, waiting for Nasir to get back from work.

Nasir.

It had been exactly a month into their— _relationship_. Must be; they were practically living together.

And sleeping together – the non-cock-in-ass kind.

And shopping together.

And bickering over what they should be shopping for.

And cooking together.

And bickering over what should be on the menu.

 _Yep, this has got to be a relationship_. What was between him and Nasir was by far the best thing that had happened to him. Nothing he had before even compared. His previous relationships were flings really, none of the girls in his past ever held his attention for more than a couple weeks. None were able to keep up with his eccentricities. His humor. His moods. His clumsiness. His hot-temperedness.

A part of him was constantly restless and Nasir was like gravity, grounding him and pulling him in. He was drawn to the guy’s quiet strength. Like a boulder in the middle of a sandstorm, Nasir never budged no matter how annoying or heavy-handed he got. _So this is what having a boyfriend feels like_.

Boyfriend.

The realization had been most unexpected. And remarkable. Yet the most natural moment of his life. It had come about while they were on a double date with Sparty and Sura at this high-end restaurant the previous week.

The whole idea of the date had made him a nervous wreck. Not because it was a date, he’d taken Nasir out many times prior. The sad fact was that high-end was not in his vocabulary. It wasn’t his style – if he ever had any; it was hard enough trying to find clothes that fit his large frame. Therefore, an hour before the date, he’d been staring into his side of the closet, fretting over how to look presentable while Nasir was out running errands.

Still in the process of ironing a blue button-up plaid shirt, a staple of his dress-up clothes, he’d looked up to see Nasir bounding through the bedroom door and holding up a protective suit cover, long hair neatly tied back into a ponytail. He stood there speechless, motionless, as Nasir unzipped the cover and laid out on the bed new, crisp dress pants, shirt, and blazer, a teal green tie, and shiny, polished oxfords.

“Ta-dah! You can finally lay that shirt to rest – preferably somewhere dark, like a coffin. I’ll bring the nails,” the shorter man teased.

It was so like Nasir to know all the small details, what he needed without him even asking. He knew Agron so very well. Trusting that everything would be a perfect fit without having to try it on, he drew Nasir close to him, hitching him up on his toes, and swooped down for a kiss – a soft, gentle brush of his lips.

“Thank you. Thank you—thank you—thank you,” punctuating each statement of gratitude with a smacking kiss before closing over his mouth again. Nasir hummed contentedly and relaxed against Agron, opening his lips and joining the gentle kiss.

He’d become so addicted Nasir’s kisses. Couldn’t imagine a day now without at least three or four. Or five. Or six. _Insane_ , he mused. _Definitely certifiable._ It was unhurried, dragging on for long moments without having it lead anywhere.

“Mm, I should buy you a new wardrobe if it was gonna get me this response,” breathless and licking his lips, both arms circling around Agron’s waist. It had been 21 days by then so he no longer needed to wear the sling, although he still winced whenever he moved his arm too sharply.

“You being yourself will get you kisses—many, many, many kisses,” he said, grinning down at a flushed Nasir.

The blissful warmth of the kiss carried on into the dinner, keeping the both of them high with giddiness. Agron’s discomfort of the formal setting vanished as he sat down next to Nasir. And for the life of him, he couldn’t stop staring at Nasir, even when the latter excused himself to use the restroom.

“Someone’s smitten,” Sura playfully remarked, drawing a blush from his cheeks as his head snapped forward and away from Nasir’s retreating back.

“Well, y’know, he’s kinda hard to resist.”

“No, I _don’t_ know,” Sura leaned forward, hands propped under her chin, mouth quirking up devilishly. “I would love to hear more.”

The waiter thankfully chose that moment to arrive, ceasing any further teasing from the couple.

“Um, my boyfriend’s not back yet, but he’ll have the… uh, the Pinot Gris – his favorite. And, uh, I’ll have a be—the same,” the caught himself at the last moment. _Class it up, Aggie_. It wasn’t until after he closed the menu that he realized he referred to Nasir as his boyfriend. He was surprised that it had left his mouth so genuinely. No hiccup, no hesitation. Like something clicking into place.

He realized that he’d been thinking of Nasir as his boyfriend – at least subconsciously. And by saying it out loud, it’d cemented his feelings. Sure, he’d had reservations about his attraction to Nasir. He'd never shown any inclination toward men in the past, and Nasir was vehemently not okay with this being a casual experiment, telling him from the beginning, ‘Are you sure this is what you want, Agron? Because if we continue to kiss and touch, I’m gonna fall even deeper for you. If this doesn’t work, or if it burns out, I don’t think we can come back from this.’

In his entire life, he’d never been as comfortable with someone as he was with Nasir. Everything in him was screaming that this was right. He’d never felt that before. No one had ever made him feel this way. No woman. No man. ‘It’s just you,’ he’d said many times whenever Nasir was doubtful.

He ached with the rightness of it, and it scared him. He’d never seriously considered making a commitment of any kind to anyone. But he wanted nothing less with Nasir. He wanted to make this last.

To take it as far as they wanted. As lovers. _As boyfriends._

The surprise must had shown on his face, as did the goofy smile, because twin sets of astonished eyes were on him, Sura’s hand pressing to her lips.

“‘Bout time,” Sparty exclaimed, booming with laughter. “You know, we have an ongoing pool over you and Nasir.”

“What? No way, mate.”

“Yep, I had you guys pegged sometime last year,” Sura piped in, accepting the poured wine glass from the waiter. “Lost 50 big ones.”

“This pool has been going on since before last year?!”

“Actually, I think I was the one who started it two years ago. Betted that you guys would get together within the first three months of you being here. Donar was far more optimistic, he betted three weeks,” Sparty recalled, slipping his arm around Sura’s shoulders.

“Who’s still in this?”

“I think Crixus— ”

“Crixus?! You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“He—laughed the hardest I’d ever seen him when I told him about the pool. I think he pegged you to be forever alone.”

“Fuckin’ fucker.”

They were still laughing about it when Nasir returned, Agron leaning over to kiss his cheek as he sat down. In return, Nasir trailed a hand along the inside of his thigh, beaming up at him.

“I want to make a toast,” Agron then said, lifting up his glass.

“Oh? And to what are we celebrating?” Sparty baited, eyes glinting.

“To my boyfriend, for being so fuckin’ awesome,” he replied, wearing his mega-watt smile, dimples devastating.

Nasir’s eyes widened, and the smile he gave Agron was blinding, cheeks rosy with shock. Closing the gap between them, Nasir cupped the back of his neck and pressed their mouths together, teasing the seam with a brief kiss.

“It’s true. I have been pretty awesome lately,” turning his attention back to the other couple. “Look who finally graduated to big boy clothes, thanks to me.”

“Have to admit, you do clean up well, Agron. Had to almost hold Sura back from climbing all over you,” Sparty ribbed, sipping from his wine.

“It’s true. Formalwear suits you, Aggie,” Sura unsubtly leered at Agron. “But I’m sure Nasir would’ve punched my lights out. Just how do you keep all the girls – and men – off this tall drink of deliciousness?”

“Don’t have to. I keep my man satisfied, he always come crawling back.”

Not one to resist an opening, Agron jumped in, “Yep, there’s this thing he does with his mouth when he’s sucking my c—”

The tight grip on his thigh cut him off, the stony glare in his boyfriend’s eyes palpable. Across the table, Sparty choked on his drink whilst Sura leaned in further, intrigued and dying to know all the succulent details.

Even when the night ended and they’d finally gotten back inside the apartment, Agron was still unable to take his eyes off Nasir’s svelte form. Still buzzing from the dinner, Nasir had gone to fill up a glass of water at the kitchen sink, still prattling on about the night’s events, the food, the good company.

Agron was barely listening, just letting the deep masculine voice lull him, stoke the flames of arousal from within his gut. He approached Nasir from behind like a predator, eyes flickering over the tapered waist, round ass and full thighs that stretched the fabric of his pants invitingly.

Pressing himself against Nasir’s back and wrapping thick arms around his midsection, he felt the man stilled, his chatter breaking off.  

“Y’know, if I had known of my attraction to you before, we wouldn’t have wasted two years being _just_ friends,” he whispered into Nasir’s ear, tightening his grip around the vest-covered stomach. “But then again, I don’t think I was ready for this – us – back then. I’m glad we were friends—gotten to know each other first before all of this started… Makes falling for my best friend feel so natural. So right.”

He felt the shiver against his chest, and a trembling hand traveled up to curl around his.

“And tonight, I want to suck you, lick you, taste all of you,” still whispering, he moved to bite on his lobe, teeth tugging at the metal earring. God, he wanted to. He hadn’t done it yet, and he slowly came to realize that he wanted to try. He often tasted Nasir on his fingers after jerking him off. But, he wanted more now. He wanted to see Nasir fall apart from his touch, from his mouth on his cock.

There was a loud thunk in the sink where the glass fell as Nasir twisted in his embrace and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Mouths opening, tongues twining, they sucked at each other as Agron’s hands made short work of Nasir’s vest and dress shirt. Soon his nails were scraping down Nasir’s smooth skin, passing over lean muscles.

Nasir trembled at the sharp stimulus, his nipples and cock hardening instantly. His hips rocked forward against Agron’s leg, his hands sliding down to cup the curve of the brunet’s ass.

“You really—you want to—” He swallowed, unable to finish the sentence with the images flooding his mind.

Nodding and rubbing his scruff against Nasir’s cheek, he pushed the shorter man back to rest against the counter’s edge and sunk to his knees.

“Yeah,” he said huskily. “Wanna try. Wanna feel you in my mouth.”

A second chill raced up Nasir’s spine when Agron began to unfasten his jeans. Darkened green eyes shifted up to glance at Nasir as he nuzzled the thick cock through his briefs.

“Ag… Agron, knees—give out… soon,” Nasir stuttered out, his pulse pounding behind his eyes at the image of Agron on his knees in front of him.

“I know the feeling,” Agron chuckled. Rising up, he proceeded to manhandle a half-naked Nasir towards the couch.

As soon as they got there, he pulled Nasir against him, grinding their groins together as he kissed the other man hungrily, plunging his tongue into the other man’s mouth and staking his claim.

Nasir whimpered, melting against Agron’s body. If he thought he was turned on by his boyfriend before, it was nothing compared to the way he was feeling now. Agron taking control made his entire body throb.

“Gonna blow your mind,” Agron growled and bit down hard at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His head tilted on its own accord, a soft mewl escaping, long strands fighting their way out of the ponytail.

“You already have, Aggie. You touch me, and I can’t think straight anymore,” he breathed out as Agron moved them backwards until his knees hit the sofa and gently pushed him down into the cushions. He licked his lips, watching as Agron quickly divested himself of his blazer, tugged off his tie and dress shirt before descending upon him, knees on the floor between his spread thighs. Bare chest against bare chest. The heat that poured off the huge body was overwhelming, his tongue darting out to lap at Agron’s collarbone, ingesting the warmth.

Agron purred and tilted his head back to give Nasir more skin to kiss. “Good, we’re even then."

Fingers trembling, Agron shoved Nasir’s jeans down over his hips and leaned to press his cheek against the thin cotton that covered his lover’s cock. As he inhaled the rich scent, he realized he wasn’t nervous. His entire body was buzzing with excitement. He wanted this. Wanted Nasir. He turned his chin to mouth the erection through his briefs, breathing against the fabric hotly. Nasir’s knees fell further open, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Agron,” he panted, his hips arching off the couch. “Fuckin’ tease.”

 “Just getting started, babe,” he chuckled, rubbing his lips along the line of Nasir’s cock. He started sucking and licking at the covered flesh, soaking the cotton with his tongue until he found the blunt, swollen head. Acting on instinct, Agron closed his mouth over it.

Startled, Nasir screamed out, his face reddening. His eyes were fixated on the mouth and tongue working over his cock. Although Agron was unpracticed, his enthusiastic touches were driving Nasir insane. The fact that it was Agron giving him a blowjob amplified the sensations tenfold. “Fuck, fuck,” he chanted mindlessly, his hips lifting in tandem with Agron’s lips.

“Fuck—Ag—move—just move the—” He broke off to catch his breath. “Mouth—skin—now,” finally choking out the meek command.

Below him, Agron shuddered. Nasir was so fucking gorgeous like this. Unrestrained, wild, bucking against his lips. Obliging the plea, his fingers slid into the waistband to pull them down and over the erection.

Nasir’s cock popped out, lying vertical, flushed against his stomach. _Long and thick_. Agron gulped, leaning back to admire the beautiful cock. The way it slightly curved. How it was slightly darker than the rest of him. How it pulsed. _So fucking hard_. For him.

 He smirked then. Lifting the cock from Nasir’s belly, he licked at the glistening head with a broad swipe of his tongue, sliding his lips along the soft skin of the shaft. Thousand pinpricks of sensation exploded from the area being brushed.

“ _Fuck_ yes,” Nasir hissed, his fingers sinking into the spiky brown waves. Suddenly, he tilted his head back in surprise, eyes closing and a loud gasp ripping from him as Agron dragged the rough hair on his chin and cheek along the length before closing over the swollen tip, sucking noisily.

Nasir was squirming now. He needed more. Lifting his hips slightly, he rocked up into the moist heat just slightly, afraid to do more. Unfettered, the hard length slipped further inside. Agron's tongue curled around it on reflex, learning the ridges, the pulsing vein along the underside of the shaft as he probed at the slit for more of the salty fluid that had been taunting him.

One hand firmly gripping the base, he watched Nasir keened loudly, thrusting up more powerfully. Agron found that he liked the smooth texture of a hard cock sliding between his lips as his head bobbed up and down, each time taking a little more into his mouth, testing his limit. The last thing he wanted to do was gag.

With his other hand, he rubbed along a taut inner thigh, delving closer and closer into the cleft of Nasir’s ass. _The last unexplored territory_. Agron moaned deeply at the thought as his cock throbbed in this slacks.

The moan sent shivers skating across Nasir’s skin, hardening his nipples to aching points and making his cock pound. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the full, red lips stretched around the shaft of his cock. That was it, the point of no return. Nasir could no longer hold back.

“Oh God—Agron!” he shouted, gripping his lover’s head, not to push himself deeper but to warn his boyfriend. Hips thrashing, he tried to pull away from Agron’s mouth. “Move—‘m coming! _Fuck_!”

When he realized Agron wouldn’t budge, he gave up as the force of the climax that hit him left Nasir with no option but to hold on and ride it out. Hips bucking and fingers winding in dark hair, eyes clenched tightly shut, he chanted Agron’s name over and over as his body shuddered and surged deeper into the molten pit. Pleasure unlike any he felt before, his seed scorching up the length of his cock and into Agron.

Undeterred by Nasir’s movements, he sucked in deeper, feeling the engorged cock erupt in his mouth, filling him with burst after burst of cum. There were so much that he coughed, pulling his mouth off his lover’s cock. But he wasn’t quick enough as some dripped and smeared on his lips. Gasping at how fucking hot it was, Agron extended his tongue for a taste. The milky fluid was slightly bitter, but salty. Addicting. And Nasir’s.

As the intense throbbing faded into gentle twitches, Nasir opened his eyes, looking to see how Agron was faring only to see bright green eyes staring at him, glowing with desire. A toothy smile framed by flushed cheeks, swollen lips painted with his come. His spent cock twitched at the sight.

“Your turn,” he rasped, reaching for Agron’s belt.

Instead, he found himself flipped around on the couch, hands coming up to brace against the wall directly behind it as his knees dug into the cushions.

“Agron, What—?”

Agron leaned forward, following the arch of Nasir’s back with his wet lips until his mouth hovered next to Nasir’s ear.

“When I said I wanted to taste you all over, there’s one place I’ve yet to try.  You’re gonna stay like this while I explore every inch of your skin with my hands and then with my mouth.”

Nasir’s nails were scratching the walls now, his teeth biting down on his lower lip. How could he be so turned on even after climaxing already?

“I’m gonna compare the taste of your skin here…” Agron continued relentlessly, licking the sensitive patch of skin behind Nasir’s ear.

“… With the way you taste here,” he ran a middle finger along the his exposed, puckered hole, and Nasir couldn't help but push back, arching his back and presenting his ass for the taking. “Let me taste you, make you cum again so hard you tremble against my tongue.”

 _Fuck._ Wasn’t he supposed to be the one with all the gay sex experience? Then how was it that Agron able to so skillfully strum his body like a seasoned Heavy Metal god?

“I have a secret I’ve been keeping from you,” Agron answered his unspoken question.

 _What?_ Nasir tensed, twisting his head to look at his lover over his shoulder. “Agron?”

He chuckled, eyes full of amusement, “I’ve been watching gay porn in my spare time, tryin’ ta get a few pointers. The things those guys were doing to each other—Fuck—makes me so fucking hot when I thought about doing the same things to you, with you.”

“F-fuck, Aggie.”

Nasir was panting harshly now. His cock was quickly awakening into a semi-erect state. _Oh, god. Mother of fuck._ Agron’s breath was hot against his cheek and the tease of his finger at his entrance intensified, its tip sinking past the tight ring. _When the fuck did he moisten his finger?_

Moving down his body, Agron licked and sucked every inch of skin he could get to. Appreciated all the dip and curve of sinewy, sinewy muscles. Although Nasir had a slim figure, he was cut and filled out in all the right places. Rippling back, firm arms, rounded shoulders, and a full, sturdy chest, he was perfect.

Nasir’s dazed eyes widened when Agron removed his finger and dipped his scruffy chin down into the crease of his ass, raking over the sensitive opening. He let out a breathless yelp at the feel of his boyfriend’s tongue sliding along with it, damp moisture tickling the contracting hole. His head spun. He shivered and moaned. Holy hell, it didn’t get more intimate than this.

Every inch of ass Agron could reach, he sucked and licked, swirled his tongue around the entrance and nipped at the tan cheeks. Hands squeezed a round cheek, slapping it lightly, his confined erection jerking at how the flesh rippled. Nasir was gyrating his hips now, pushing back into his lips, desperate for more with whimpers and gasps. Agron pressed his lips tight to the small ring, sucking and moaning as the muscles under his hands trembled. His tongue flicked over the hole, pressing just inside, feeling it twitch and dampen.

“I’m gonna put my finger in you now. Yes?” Agron spoke softly against the velvet skin.

“Yes, yes! Whatever you want, Agron. Fuck me.”

Slicking his middle finger with his own saliva, Agron penetrated the tight muscle, gliding smoothly in and out, digging all the way past his knuckle. He twisted and curved it, trying to find his prostate, and when he heard Nasir’s breath hitched, he grinned, the thick digit mercilessly stroking the gland.

The younger man was speechless; shocked with quaking pleasure as the rub of Agron’s slippery fingertip left a trail of fire that flared so hot he shouted out, unable to contain himself.

“Are you gonna come again?” Agron murmured, mouth suckling at the small of his back.

“I c-can’t—too sensitive.”

 Reaching around Nasir's splayed thighs with his free hand, Agron fondled his way to find that his lover’s cock had already lengthened up along his belly, surprised at how rigid and taut it felt. He scoffed, wrapping him in a thick fist. He roughly jacked him off to the rhythm of his thrusting finger.

“You’re gonna come, now,” came the catalyst in a deep, resounding voice. One Nasir couldn’t ignore. His entire body was overstimulated. It hadn’t even been five minutes since his last orgasm; his cock was hypersensitive and tender even though it was achingly hard. But the tight fist, the pressure on his prostate, and that goddamn voice had him spraying all over the couch, screaming out his pleasure in convulsive waves.

Agron could see the intense orgasm that shook his boyfriend’s body, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He was so fucking hard, his large, covered bulge damp with pre-cum, thoroughly soaking the fabric. A hand reached down and one, two rubs on the outside of his pants and he was coming uncontrollably inside his slacks. Breathing hard and rumbling out a deep moan, his body quivered in the aftermath. _Damn. Just damn._ He’d never come so hard with so little stimulation on his cock before.

Rising on unsteady feet, he fell back onto the couch, pulling a sated and naked Nasir into his lap, his pants still bundling somewhere past his knees.

“How’d I do?” He teased, nuzzling his forehead against a similarly damp one.

Opening his eyes, Nasir made direct eye contact, gripping Agron’s chin hard with one hand. “Underhanded bastard.”

Breathing heavily, he continued, “One of these days, I’m gonna do the same to you.”

“What? Spread me out on the bed, suck me off, eat me out, and then finger me until I come?”

His body shuddered at the lewd words, a fervent ‘Yes’ escaping his lips.

“Can’t wait,” Agron whispered against his lips before kissing him stupid, arms folding him in a warm embrace.

This had got to be the best night yet.

Agron smiled, the bubbling of the saucepan drawing him from this thoughts, back to reality. Continuing his humming and cooking, he couldn’t wait for Nasir to get back. Tonight, he wanted to try that dildo on his boyfriend.

 

\--

 

“Nasir. Nasir Mauheni?”

Blinking hard from his reverie, Nasir found himself back at the doctor’s office. Reminiscing about his relationship with Agron had become somewhat of a pastime. Six weeks into his relationship with Agron and sometimes it still felt like a dream. But then he’d wake up, and Agron would be there in his bed, sleeping soundly.

He looked to the source of the sound only to roll his eyes when they landed on the figure. It wasn’t as if there were any other Maori in the room besides the two of them.

“Hi, mum. I’m right here, you can stop with the gag,” he greeted with a laugh, rising to hug his mother, Namira Mauheni, Auckland’s resident orthopedic.

“Short of breaking into song, I don’t think you would’ve heard me,” she smiled and led him back into her exam room. “So, what’s gotten you so wrapped up in your thoughts?”

“Nothing really—life,” he routinely dismissed his mother’s frequent interrogations of his life: did he eat yet, had he gotten enough sleep, did he need money, was there anyone in his life.

“Is that right?” She motioned for him to take off his shirt.

“Yes, mum,” he replied as she checked and prodded his shoulder for indications of pain and discomfort.

“And this has nothing to do with why you’ve pushed for today’s appointment instead of the one scheduled at the end of the week? I told you I was all booked up.”

“It’s been exactly 6 weeks already. It’s only a formality check-up, meaning quick and painless,” he shrugged, not bother to turn and face his mother at his side. “See, I’m all healed, right?”

“Hm, I have to look at your film,” her voice drifting as she went to retrieve the x-rays he’d taken a couple days ago.

“Just as I thought.”

“What…?” _Dammit._ He had a sinking feeling as she came back into view.

“You still got a small fracture that hadn’t fully heal—”

“What? That’s impossible,” he spat out, reaching out to snatch the film from his mom and scan it as if he could understand it. Giving up, his left hand squeezed at his shoulder to do the inspection himself, his eyes fluttering around the room. “You can’t be serious, mum.”

“It happens,” Namira sighed, offering an apologetic smile. “Have you been doing anything strenuous lately?”

He stilled at the question.

“N-no.”

“Nothing exerting at all… like heavy lifting? Or sex?”

Dear god, he hoped she didn’t see the blush crawling up his face.

“Nope,” he replied with a scrunched face. It wasn’t actually a lie; they hadn’t done the deed yet. And guessing at the turn of events, they probably wouldn’t do it tonight either.

“Ahh, I’m just kidding,” she said as she patted him on the shoulder, making his bangs fall over his face. “It’s completely healed. You’re all set, sweetie.”

“What?”

“So, who is he?”

_Oh, you sneaky woman._

“Mum,” the tone heavy, a warning.

“Fine, fine. You’ll tell me when you’re ready,” she raised her hands in mock surrender. “Should’ve known, you were so persistent about your shoulder, always asking when’s it going to heal. So, you got something special planned tonight?"

He responded with silence.

"He must be quite something for you to swear Naevia to secrecy.”

“Mum.”

“Okay, okay. But I expect him over for dinner some time you know. I have to make sure that he’s good enough for you. Remember the last guy?”

“Mum,” his eyes couldn’t get any further into the back of his head by this point.

He heard a deep sigh.

“Nasir, you don’t tell me anything anymore. I don’t want to have to go to your friends to find out what’s going on in your life.”

At that, he couldn’t feel guiltier.

“He’s—it’s not like I want to keep him all to myself. Well, I do. It’s just that everything’s so new right now. A—he’s just found out about his attraction to men—to me. And we’re just letting things develop. You’ll know when the time’s right.”

That seemed to appease her. Silence was good. Picking up his shirt, he donned it back on, getting ready to leave.

“It’s Agron, isn’t it?”

Slowly turning his head to look at her, he could only manage a blank stare.

“Naevia caved. As if that girl could keep anything from me.”

_Naevia is so dead._

“ _That_ is exactly why I haven’t told you! You’ll scare him off with your—face,” he was just saying nonsense now, flustered by his mother’s shrewdness. _The woman should’ve been a detective._ He was so close to leave, almost out the door, but she just had to have the last word.

“Bye sweetie, have fun tonight. Remember, be safe, if you know what I mean,” Namira was enjoying herself, chin propped up by her hands as she watched her son paused at the door, turning again to look at her.

“Mum.”

“What, sweetie?”

“Please stop winking at me.”

 


	6. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very aptly titled, no? ;)  
> Apologies for taking so long with the updates. Usually I'm better at it, but life has been a heavy rock lately lol I barely find the time to write, and when I do I can't focus for long.  
> I REALLY really wanted to make sure their first time to be fireworks and explosions and perfect so it took even longer (no literally, it's loooong)  
> I'm just basically throwing smut and sex at you like I promised ;)

“Get your head back in the game, shit for brains!” A snarl more akin to a seething boar’s reverberated across the field. Agron looked up just in time to catch the rugby ball before it smacked him in the face, feet already starting to move.

Somewhere to the side, he heard Gannicus snickered, muttering off-handedly, “Can’t believe he jerked his head to that and not his own name.”

Smirking, he raised his focus, jumping, hurdling, passing, and tackling until his side completed the try. Once done with the drill, he turned toward Gannicus.

“Half-paying attention and we still scored, what now?”

“Hey, dipshit, if I hadn’t called you back from whatever dreamland your 10-watt brain was at, we would’ve had a turnover,” Crixus husked out lowly as he swiped the ball from his grasp.

Agron rolled his eyes, about to make a retort, but pursed his lips when he saw the warning tilt of Sparty’s eyebrow. Ever since his and Crixus’ remarkable – and miraculous – teamwork that captured their seventh consecutive victory, Oenomaus had instated a new rule: whenever he and Crixus got into a fight, no matter how small or petty, EACH would have to put a dollar into the ‘fight jar.’

Needless to say, the both of them were already out 40 dollars each.

On the other hand, Sparty was out 80. Oenomaus made another rule: as captain, if Sparty couldn’t control his teammates’ bickering, then he would have to pay double the amount into the jar. Something Sparty was NOT happy about.

Letting the comment slide, like he often did these days, Agron just scoffed, lips curled into a semi-snarl as Sparty patted him on the back for stupidity successfully avoided.

Gannicus jogged up to him, shaking his head, “Sex on the brain, huh? Dry spell? I feel ya, slim pickings out there.”

“You have no idea, mate,” Agron sighed back, jogging along with the rest of team back to their coach at the end of the field.

As they ran, Gannicus was going on and on about how he himself hadn’t got laid in ages now that Agron refused to go clubbing with him and Donar anymore. It was their thing – The Clubbing Trio – a bro tradition of sorts. It didn’t escape any of them that Gannicus’ and Donar’s score rate with girls always seemed to triple whenever Agron opened his mouth. Most of the time, he would just go and be their wingman, let loose his natural charm and brilliant pick-up lines and, inevitably, the ladies would run in droves towards his friends’ open arms. But Agron was barely listening to him at this point, completely immersed in his own thoughts.

He was anxious. Distracted, actually. Today was Nasir’s last scheduled check-up with his mum, and tonight—tonight they could finally – _finally –_ have sex. He sweated at the mere thought, body temperature rising. He already had everything planned out. While Nasir was at his appointment, Agron would finish up practice, then pick him up after and drive back to his house where they would have sex, again and again, until they were both sore and exhausted. Simple, really.

It was the only thought his mind was capable of. While his body was running drills, his brain was teasing him with naked images of Nasir, legs splayed, back arched, hips thrusting, hand stroking his engorged cock as he moaned out Agron’s name. Agron gulped, hand reaching down to adjust his crotch. _Let’s not pop a boner on the field, ey, Aggie?_

Shaking his head, he got his mind back into rugby, telling himself to focus on the task at hand. It lasted all but five minutes. That was when he saw a figure waving at the field from the shadows of the entryway under the stands. Green eyes widening, he stopped all motion, his hand blindly chucking the ball he was holding at Crixus who sputtered out, ‘the fuck, fucker,’ as it collided unexpectedly with his shins.

Half jogging, half skipping to the side benches where all his gear was at, he yelled out, “Yo, yo, Oenomaus, heeey Coach! Remember that time when I helped you out with that thing, and you said I could call in a thing cuz I saved your ass with that first thing? Turn’s out, I got a thing, just fuckin’ remembered, so I’m calling in the thing you promised, ey?”

Look at his mouth go. It was like Bugs Bunny on crack. There wasn’t a single coherent sentence within all that rambling. Oenomaus just stared at him, probably trying to decipher his words, but he didn’t care. He was too busy gathering up all his shit, long legs breaking out into a blitzing run as he rushed towards the exit. Towards Nasir.

Shaking his head, Oenomaus smiled and, with arms folded at his chest, barked at the players to get back into position.

“What’s all that about?” Gannicus asked out loud, to no one in particular. He squinted, hand rising to shield the bright sunlight from his eyes, but he couldn’t make out the person Agron was running to.

Sparty just huffed out a small laugh while Crixus clapped him on the neck, “Trust me, you’re better off not knowing.”

“What—? What am I not knowing?” Gannicus whined, utterly lost. “Aww, c’mon, you guys… Always leaving me out of all the fun, gory, juicy stuff—assholes!”

 

\--

 

As soon as Agron stepped through the stadium entrance, Nasir pulled the Aussie down into a heated kiss, backing himself up against sidewall, hands clutching at the sweaty nape. Off-balanced, Agron dropped his duffel bag, one hand bracing the wall behind Nasir to prevent his heavy frame from crushing down as his mouth opened up to the questing tongue.

Moaning low, he ended the kiss and sighed out a breathless greeting, “Hey, bit early, are we? Thought I was picking you up at the hospital.”

“Yea, got away from mum as quickly as I could,” Nasir smiled up at his boyfriend, tongue darting out to his lips. “Got the good news and couldn’t wait to see you, so I’m here.”

Bending down to give Nasir a soft peck, he looped his bag over his shoulder, grabbed Nasir’s hand, and towed him down the hall. “Well then, c’mon, we’re wasting daylight standing ‘round here.”

“What about practice? I was just gonna wait—”

“Fuck practice—” Agron paused, turning around to pull Nasir flush against him. “And to celebrate, we’re gonna fuck until you’re so sore, you’re gonna be needing crutches to walk around.”

With hands tracing up the deep grooves of Agron’s abs, he shuddered at the lewd promise and rasped out teasingly, “You’ve _gotta_ work on your pick-up lines, Aggie… And here I thought that you, being an athlete and all, would have some kind of game plan.”

“What? You don’t think that’s a clever strategy—fuck a guy ‘til he’s boneless? Cuz that’s all the game plan I need,” the brunet smiled broadly, cheeks dimpled as he slowly walked backwards, his hand cupping Nasir’s ass to drag him along.

“What ever happened to wooing?” Mouth going slack, it was his last attempt at playful banter, talking as if he didn’t know exactly what was going to happen tonight.

“Oh, _now_ you want to be wooed?” Agron’s voice dipped several octaves as he whispered into his ear, “That wasn’t what you screamed out last night when I had three fingers up your—“

Suddenly, Nasir pulled out of his grasp, this time dragging Agron through the stadium corridors. “Well, I never said the strategy wouldn’t work on me. C’mon, less wooing, more doing!”

Agron laughed heartily, happily following his boyfriend out of the building. _Won’t say no to that._

However, once they got to the parking lot, Agron suddenly remembered his original objectives and quickly said, “Let’s take my car. We’re gonna do this according to the plan.”

“What plan?” Nasir asked as they weaved their way past the cars until they reached Agron’s Mustang.

“My plan.”  

“Oh? Is this you wooing me? Tell me, what does this plan entail?” He leaned in for another kiss once they got inside the car, greedy as ever for the feel of the taller man’s touch.

“Well… you’re gonna call in sick,” Agron said in between light, butterfly kisses. “Because you’re all mine for the next couple of days.”

There was no way of describing the shivers that singed through Nasir’s body, traveling deliciously up and down his nerve endings. Barely able to hum out a response, he leaned in further and deepened the kiss, hands twisting in Agron’s rugby jersey as his boyfriend’s hand came up to cup the back of his head. The sound of wet, sloppy smacking of their tongues and lips filled their ears and they both moaned, trying to get even closer.

When Agron finally pulled away, just a little, resting his forehead against Nasir’s, his chest was tight and his breathing was coming in slow, quiet gasps. “We should get going before I fuck you right here inside this car,” he murmured.

Already tenting and swirling with heat, Nasir nodded his agreement. “Uh-huh,” he breathed but made no move to move away or uncurl his hands from Agron’s jersey.

Pressing one last kiss to Nasir’s lips, for now, Agron pulled back completely, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he started the car and pulled out of the stadium parking lot.

On the drive back, Nasir kept fidgeting in his seat, trying to control his excitement and the thrumming in the pit of his stomach. The closer and closer they got to his apartment, the faster he tapped his foot against the floor of the car. It wasn’t because he was nervous at the prospect of tonight. He knew first hand that sex with Agron was explosive. Each successive time even more explosive than the one before. He was extremely anxious to get to the ‘more explosive’ part. _Now._

But when Agron didn’t turn onto his street but zoomed past it instead, Nasir whipped his head toward the bigger man, long hair flipping to one side.

“Where are you—what’s this plan, really?” Nasir narrowed his eyes at the devilish glint forming in Agron’s green ones, an evil dimple making an appearance.

“We’re gonna stay at my place. No distractions, no one popping up out of the blue, unlike last time.”

“You mean Naevia-gate?” Nasir laughed at the memory.

“Exactly. Plus, you’ll get to scream as loud as you want,” Agron said, intertwining his hand with Nasir’s and bringing it up to his mouth, teeth nipping lightly on his knuckles.

“What about clothes?” He laughed at the tingling sensations travelling up his hand.

“Who says you’re gonna need clothes for what we’re planning on doing,” Agron remarked as he lowered their laced hands, his thumb caressing the darker skin.

“What about food? Surely I would need sustenance if I’m gonna be ravished,” Nasir was teasing now, relaxing a little bit and finding his boyfriend’s anticipation of the night amusing.

“Fridge’s all stocked up, babe. Phone’s shut off, made sure everything’s ready at the house before I went to practice. It’s just you and me for two whole days,” Agron quickly looked over and wiggled his eyebrows before turning his attention back on the road.

Blinking hard a few times, Nasir’s grin was huge when he said incredulously, “You actually planned this whole thing out, huh? I can’t believe you’re this much of a dork.”

 “For you, I’d gladly be a dork,” Agron grinned, twined hand squeezing his own.

And if that didn’t just make him melt all over the floor. Nasir secretly loved it though. Loved the little things that Agron did, like planning things out to the littlest details without Nasir ever asking or expecting him to. Or humoring his compulsive need to organize the fridge (and the bookshelf and the closet) into different categories. Or pushing back his bangs when he’s too preoccupied with his column to notice that his vision was being compromised. Or gently, sometimes even absentmindedly, patting his leg whenever it got a little too restless and shook the couch, the chair, or the car he was sitting in. The list went on and on, and Nasir felt his desire for his boyfriend spiked up even more.

Smiling, a wicked idea suddenly formed in his head. He untangled his hand from Agron’s grasp and reached over to cup the still semi-hard bulge through the rugby shorts Agron was wearing. The car swerved, surprised green eyes darting quickly to leering brown ones, both hands back on the steering wheel.

“Nasir? What—what are you doing?” Nasir loved it when Agron got flustered. Loved the hooded look his eyes, how his mouth parted open, the bow-shaped arch of his upper lip curving downward and the bottom lip pouting out slightly as he palmed and rubbed the flesh until was completely hard. The cock lengthened past the hem of the short athletic shorts, forcing the tip to peek out obscenely. Nasir licked his lips. His free hand stretched over to squeeze the bulbous head while his other hand drew moans from that beautiful mouth as it moved up and down the long shaft.

“What do you think I’m doing?” Nasir finally responded, looking up at Agron who was desperately trying to concentrate on the road all the while stealing glances between the hands fondling him and his lover’s smirking face.

“But—But—”

“Concentrate on driving, and I’ll concentrate on you,” Nasir leaned closer to get a better angle, his hand slipping inside to fish out the thick cock, fighting back the elastic waistband of his shorts until it was hooked under his hairy, round balls.

Agron gripped the steering wheel tightly. “Damn, babe, what the fuck are you doing to me?” He squirmed under the other man’s hands, the elastic band was digging into the sensitive flesh of his perineum, trapping the blood flow and further reddening his erect dick.

“Oh, come on, Agron,” Nasir teased, working the long, hard length until the head glistened with beads of fluid. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had someone go down on you inside a car.”

“N–not while I was driving, no!” Agron retorted, lifting his hips a little into Nasir’s hand.

“I guess there’ll be many firsts today,” he snickered quietly as he pinched the junction of the moist crown, eliciting a deep groan. “Just don’t veer off the road, ‘kay? And easy on the gas.”

His head then dropped into Agron’s lap, his tongue finding the edge of the swollen head and licking the rim. Agron cried out softly and let off the gas pedal as he drove down the mostly empty city street. He lowered one hand to curl into Nasir’s hair.

“Oh, fuck, babe,” he whispered, forcing himself to stare at the road. Normally this wouldn’t have driven him so crazy so quickly. But in the car while driving? Nasir’s hot, scalding mouth made it amazing.

Sucking the shaft into his mouth, Nasir played the ultrasensitive spot on the underside with his tongue. Pulling Agron even deeper, he hummed and groaned his pleasure, one hand kneading the bulge in his jeans to release the pressure as the other gripped at the base, palm dragging along the soft brown curls of his pubic hair.

Cursing under his breath, Agron turned onto a busy city and bit his bottom lip as he forced himself to focus on the road. His car was low to the ground, and anyone looking over would be able to see a dark head bobbing on Agron’s lap. But he couldn’t seem to care, pleasure building past any reservations or embarrassment he would have felt. The heat, the suctioning of Nasir’s mouth had him bucking up, wanting to thrust further up inside that tightness and causing his foot to sporadically press on the acceleration.

Three blocks? Four, five? He’d lost count of how far he was. Muscle memory was the only reason why he was still on course, reminding him where to turn and how far to go.

“Fuck, Nasir,” he hissed as Nasir scraped his teeth over the fat head on the way up, and just as quickly, he was engulfed again, the soft walls of his throat soothed the prickling sensation.

Nasir purred all the way in his throat and swallowed around Agron’s shaft, forcing himself down to the base. Nose buried deep in the musky-smelling curls, the hand that was massaging his own erection drifted up to cupped the soft sacs, pulling and twisting them gently as he lifted his head and sank back down until Agron was sheathed in his throat.

Agron gasped breathlessly, his balls aching, his cock throbbing from the exquisite torture. Nasir was so good at deep throating him now. He’d once joked that because of Agron, he no longer had a gag reflex, much to Agron’s benefit. His mouth was like the tightest glove, and it made him hotter to think just how much tighter Nasir’s ass would feel, constricting around his cock.

“Nasir!” He bit out. “Fuck, fuck… move, please—”

Unwilling to release Agron, he teased and teased with his tongue and throat muscles, drawing out the pleasure. He loved making Agron lose control. Nothing was sexier to him. Head falling back against the seat with eyes still fixed on the street over the curve of his cheeks, Agron moaned and jutted his hips up uselessly, but his lover was unwilling to cooperate.

Agron knew Nasir was playing dirty, not giving him enough to come, and he fisted the hand within those dark strands to physically pull the other man up and push him back down. Groaning, Nasir’s nipples tightened into stiff pointed peaks at the stinging tugs, his cock pounding to the same pulse as his racing heart. Finally moving on his own, sucking and stroking, he once again lavished attention on Agron.

“Nasir, Nasir,” he whined, forcing himself to look straight ahead and not down to where his cock disappeared into Nasir’s mouth. And never before was he so glad to see his driveway—just a few more seconds until he was there.

“Oh fuck,” his groin seized up and he started to tense. “Babe… Gonna…”

Suddenly, the car stopped, but Agron’s release never came. Instead, Nasir was roughly pulled off of his lover’s cock by a large hand gripping his hair. The painful tug was secondary to the pleasure of Agron’s mouth plunging deep within his own, seeking out his tongue in a hot and heavy battle. Withdrawing slightly, Agron bit his bottom lip and twisted a handful of long black locks, forcing his boyfriend to tilt his head back as he breathed into the panting mouth.

“Fuck, your mouth drives me insane,” he growled and dipped down to kiss him again – hard, unrelenting.

Nasir literally whimpered into Agron’s mouth, sliding one hand up to fist at the collar of Agron’s jersey. Fuck, he was swiftly losing any sense of control he’d had of the situation.

“Agron,” he whispered as their lips parted for a scarce moment.

“Inside, yeah?” Agron breathed in response, not removing his lips from Nasir’s as he spoke.

A moan hitched in his throat. “Inside… inside now!” Nasir urged, unashamed of the double meaning, and he crushed his lips to Agron’s again for a heated kiss before pulling away and scrambling out of the car.

Unsteady on his legs, he took three steps, barely coming around the bend before Agron grabbed him and threw him against the hood of the car, flattening him there and kissing him fiercely again and again in the semi-privacy of his large, tree-covered front yard. _How the fuck did he do that?_

Feeling his breath totally whooshed from his chest as he hit the metallic surface, he was overcome with Agron’s heavy weight on top of him and around him, devouring him whole and igniting the hunger that burned up inside him. He clung to the other man, arms wrapping around wide shoulders. One leg curled around a massive thigh, and his other knee propped up and spread open so that Agron could grind their groins together.

Dimly he felt the light breeze licking across his overheated skin, blowing through the trees and rustling the leaves in the setting sun, but all he was conscious of was Agron. Agron, with his broad, warm chest and stiff, tensing muscles. Agron, with his shorts still hooked under his testicles, and his cock, ruddy and huge with arousal, thrusting against his jeans-covered erection. All for him.

His large boyfriend all but devoured him, pressing him into the hood of the car and kissing him as if he’d been deprived of the opportunity for years. His hands roamed over Nasir’s body, using the sheer force of his weight to keep him from escaping as he rocked into him repeatedly, needing more. Demanding more.

And no way in hell Nasir was be able to resist this. It was everything he wanted. Craved. Agron—absent of control. _Oh God_ _. Yea, just like that. Harder._ His cock was rock hard and practically keening out at him, and he didn’t doubt for one millisecond that if this were to go on, he was going to come right then and there, on top of this Mustang.

Somewhere, off in the distance, a dog was barking, and someone was mowing their lawn and chattering away with someone else, but Agron didn’t even lift his head to see if they were visible to the outside world. He just continued to kiss Nasir with all the passion he had. So lost in the pull of Nasir’s body that he didn’t even part for air, instead forcing them both to breathe noisily through their noses as they mashed their lips over and over again, saliva painting slick trails over the scruff of their jaws.

Nasir arched up against him, the needy sounds swallowed up by their kiss. His hands gripped strong shoulders and started pulling the jersey from behind his head, digging for warm, smooth skin of his back. Agron growled aggressively and lifted Nasir off the car just high enough to slam him back down onto the hood with an echoing clang, pushing closer to him.

“Agron, fuck!” Nasir roughly shouted at the movement. His hands dug into corded muscles as he desperately wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips, hips grinding upward as he spiraled towards orgasm.

He was gonna lose his mind.  _So fucking close. Fuck. Fuck._

Agron slammed into him more forcefully, his right hand coming up to tangle in his hair and dragging his head back to give the larger man access to his neck. He pressed the entire length of his body down against Nasir’s, sucking and nipping at his most tender spot under his ear and chin. A wild gasped ripping from him, chocolate brown eyes widening.

“Ag—Agron!” He hoarsely wailed, one foot over the edge, just a little more and he could fall.

And his lover was relentless, mouth continuing to move along his neck, offering hungry, biting kisses as his left hand coming up to clasp over his mouth. “Shh,” Agron urged, the sound muffled by Nasir’s spit-soaked neck as Agron continued to drive into him with sharp, rhythmic strokes.

Nasir shuddered in Agron’s arms. His fingers flexed and clutched and dug into thick flesh as his vision went black and he climaxed hard with a shout against Agron’s lips, hips jerking upward uncontrollably with each pulse crashing through him.

When Agron realized the other man was coming, he raised his head to look at his lover, taking in the pure ecstasy coursing through him. Removing his hand, he then closed his mouth over Nasir’s parted, slacked one as his other hand tightened in the smooth, silky hair. _Gods, I fucking love this hair_. Under Agron, Nasir shook, head falling back so that his neck arched as he sucked in winding breaths, head spinning. Agron’s movements finally slowed just as Nasir’s breathing began to calm, and he kissed and tongued up and down Nasir’s neck a random, frenzied manner; first, following his jaw line, then suddenly darting to his mouth before sinking his teeth into his neck once more.

Squeezing Agron a little tighter, Nasir sighed and tried to regain some composure. “Agron,” he softly spoke. “Take me inside the house. You can’t fuck me out here.”

“Bet you I could,” Agron bit out in a low growl before kissing him again.

Nasir exhaled a breathy moan as desire continued to zip through him, eyes glazing over as he clung to the other man.

“Ohh—kay,” he answered weakly. _So much for composure._

Slowly eased up on the pressure he was exerting, Agron allowed Nasir’s feet to slide to the ground carefully while he drew back a little. Nasir reopened his eyes and he looked up at Agron with hooded eyes, basically slits at this point. Agron licked his lips and cracked a wavering smile through the sexual haze he was still battling.

“Boneless already? You gonna just lie there or should I just carry you?”

Summoning some energy, Nasir pushed himself up on his elbows, still sitting on the hood, chuckling. “You’re gonna _carry_ me?” he asked in obvious disbelief.

“I fuckin’ will if you don’t move that fuckin’ fine ass inside,” Agron threatened with a jerk of his head toward the door, his voice taking on an outright impatient and hungry edge.

“So romantic—and chivalrous,” Nasir rolled his eyes, lips splitting into a wide grin. Not wanting to risk his boyfriend’s proposition, he pushed himself off the car, swaying a little on noodle-like legs. He had to catch himself against Agron for a second and used the opportunity to unhook the shorts from under Agron’s balls, snapping it back on his waist and trapping the still very hard cock against his stomach. The shaft, pumped and taut with prolonged case of blue balls, protruded angrily from the top of the waistband.

A dangerous growl emitted from his boyfriend.

Laughing, he then quickly and purposefully made for the front door. He could feel Agron practically vibrating behind him, chasing after him, and as soon as he unlocked the door using the key given to him a week ago, Agron tackled him. Literally. And landed them both on the nearby sofa as the Aussie began to paw at him yet again. Nasir yelped and turned just in time to catch Agron around his waist, hitting the cushions on his back, sprawled out along the length of the couch.

“Dammit, Agron!” he giggled, trying to help the other man get into his clothes, but long, impatient arms kept blocking his attempts.

“You asked for it,” Agron argued as he yanked at Nasir’s shirt demandingly, wrenching it over his head. That caused the hair tie pop out, allowing his long waves to cascade down.

“I asked for it?” Nasir repeated, pushing on Agron’s chest to get enough room in order to tug his blue jersey off of that tan muscular chest. “Please, tell me how you figure that.”

“Not really sure,” he grumbled, at the end of whatever patience he had left. He pressed Nasir into the couch as soon as they had the shirts off, now able to kiss him hungrily again.

“But I know I’m right,” he murmured distractedly against rosy, full lips.

Nasir moaned, really didn’t care the moment his hands came into contact with hot skin. He worked on toeing out of his shoes, hearing the thumps on the floor as he spread his legs to entice Agron closer.

And Agron took advantage of the invitation, grabbing Nasir’s thighs and hauling him until he was on the edge of the couch. Agron laid himself out over him, one knee propped on the armrest of the sofa as he dove in for another series of blistering kisses.

Thinking he might just dissolve, Nasir met each kiss, each frantic touch with enthusiasm. The desire he had for this man was ridiculous, already his arousal was spiking through him again, although with a slowly simmering heat. He couldn’t imagine what Agron was going through. Apparently, the brunet had a fuckload more control than Nasir did. Groaning, he bit Agron’s lower lip as one hand slipped around the back of his neck to hold him in place.

Agron actually whimpered, sliding his hands under Nasir to bring their bodies closer. “Shit… didn’t exactly think this through,” he whined as he lifted torso back and looked up at the stairs, estimating the distance to his bedroom.

Nasir grinned up at him. “Get off me, ya big schmuck. I promise not to run away,” he said. With a dimpled grin, Agron stood and held out his hand to help Nasir to his feet. But the shorter man had other plans. Rolling to his feet and diving past Agron, he dashed for the stairs, yanking off his socks in the process.

“Race ya,” he yelled over his shoulders. “First one there is the first to bottom!”

On the way up, he could hear ‘fuck, fuck’ and a loud thud, some rustling of clothes as Agron struggled to divest himself of his clothes, haphazardly tossing the items to the floor. Shucking his own pants and briefs once he reached the bedroom, Nasir swung around to look at Agron just as he passed through the door, prowling up to him fully nude with his erect cock jutting out, long and straight, like a battering ram. The hair at the base of his neck rose up on ends. From excitement or fear, he didn’t know.

“ _You_ are gonna pay for that,” Agron bared his teeth in a feral grin and shoved Nasir onto the bed before climbing on and pounced him. Nasir’s face flushed and his eyes glazed over again, watching the muscles in his arms and shoulders flex and coil as the big man crawled over him, the waning sunlight casting lustrous glow on his body.

 _Holy fuck on a stick._ He wanted this so badly he could taste it. Taste Agron on him and around him and in him. Nasir slid his arms around the other man’s waist, bringing their bodies into contact. All over. Naked flesh on top of naked flesh. He moaned.

“Then make me pay,” he said in the lowest and most seductive voice he could muster against Agron’s ear.

Agron made a noise that he was sure he’d never made before. Something pitiful between a whimper and a moan that ended up caught in his throat. “Yes,” he pressed his lips under Nasir’s jawline and trailed one hand from the round, supple mounds of the man’s ass up to the round shoulder and the back of his thick neck, feeling every goosebump along the way.

“I did mention fucking you until you can’t walk anymore. Is that a good enough punishment?” he asked cheekily, deep voice gusting over Nasir’s skin.

Nasir’s laugh reverberated across the room, and he wrapped his legs around Agron and clung close. “Mmm, I think I’ve waited long enough.”

They both had, for too long now.

Kissing along Nasir’s jaw, Agron replied, “Oh-ho, bravo for your unending patience.”

Nasir snickered and shook his head, shifting under Agron to press up against the hard expanse of muscles. “Trust me, my vast pool of patience is quickly vanishing. Can’t imagine what state yours must be in.”

Agron pushed up and looked down at Nasir with mocked indignation. “Are you saying _I’m_ impatient?” he asked as he reached for the drawer in the nightstand on the side. His fingers only abled to brush the handle, and he huffed and stretched further.

In an effort not to laugh again, Nasir pressed his lips together and instead gave Agron an apologetic look.

“Shut up,” Agron muttered as he bent his head to kiss him again, a brief interruption before pushing back up and reaching again for the drawer.

“Shit fuck!” he swore, reluctantly letting go of Nasir and crawling the tiny bit of space he needed to open the drawer.

He just couldn’t hold it back. Nasir convulsed with laughter as Agron climbed over him. Laughing himself, Agron got his hands on the lube and a large, unopened box of condoms, smacking them down on top of Nasir’s chest.

There was an audible ‘oof’ as Nasir sat up and pushed the items off and into his hands. “Oh my god, Ag, 60 condoms? How many times do you think we’re gonna have sex today? Can you even get it up that many times?”

“Aww, don’t say that,” Agron pouted, plucking the box from his hands, tossing it on the mattress beside them and nuzzling against Nasir’s cheek, the other man pushing his way into his arms. “You could seriously injure my manhood,” he purred into Nasir’s ear as his hands slid over Nasir’s skin slowly.

Humming with pleasure, Nasir moved to close a hand around Agron’s substantial manhood. “This manhood?” he drawled out, stroking the thickened cock slowly. “Feels plenty healthy to me.”

Agron groaned and drove his hips into Nasir’s hand. “Oh God,” he mouthed against Nasir’s cheek, all desire to joke disappeared as lust overwhelmed him. He panted and moved to kiss the man again. Their mouths open and wet, Agron rumbled out, “Foreplay’s over—need to fuck you, and fill you... again and again until—.”

 “Yes, yes—fucking do it,” Nasir said in a voice shaking with desire breathed as he looked up into dark, serious, hungry green eyes, at the powerful emotions reflected there.

Nostrils flared, Agron reached down to still Nasir’s hand before he got carried away. He reached for the lubricant and hovered over him, spreading the lean legs further apart with his knee. He squeezed out a line of clear fluid onto his fingers as his eyes greedily bore into his lover. Adjusting his position, he kissed Nasir again, slowly and languidly, using a well-practiced finger to massage the tensed, closed opening. Feeling the slight give, he pushed one finger in, hooking and twisting in and out, loosening the tight muscle.

A long and low sigh drawn from him, Nasir pulled his legs further apart, one folding up against Agron’s side. He gasped into Agron’s mouth, not wanting him to stop. Ever. “More—please, Aggie,” he whispered against warm lips.

Agron practically snarled against Nasir’s lips and pressed a second, then third finger inside, roughly. Nasir jerked under him with a cry of approval, tilting his hips up closer to Agron’s hand. Agron nipped lightly at Nasir’s lower lip and twisted his fingers, tangling his free fingers in the man’s hair when Nasir started to shift under him, trying to snap up his hips. Nasir splayed both legs even further apart, heels digging into the mattress as his body took over, leaving him panting and making rasping cries with each plunge of Agron’s fingers.

Agron’s breaths came in painfully short stutters as he ran his tongue along Nasir’s teeth. Any inclination he possessed toward going slow was thrown completely out the window with Nasir’s cries. After another brutal twist of his fingers, he grunted demandingly and thrust his hips forward, rubbing eagerly against the mattress. If Nasir wasn’t ready, Agron wasn’t sure he cared at this point.

Shaking all over, Nasir forcing his eyes open as he wailed under Agron’s ministrations. “Oh fuck...” he bit off, voice gone dark and low. “Do it, for fuck’s sake! Please!“ he urged, convinced he was about to go insane, knowing it would only get better—much better— _shoot me to the fucking moon better_.

Agron made another whimpering sound that he hoped at least sounded a little bit like a moan or groan or something else, and he pulled his fingers out.

“Roll over,” he breathlessly commanded as he pushed back to kneel between Nasir’s legs and wrapped lubed fingers around his own cock.

Drawing in deep breaths, Nasir climbed to his knees, turned, and braced himself on his forearms near the headboard. If this went as he hoped, he’d be hanging onto that headboard very, very soon. He looked back over one shoulder, arrested by the sight of Agron – an abso-fucking-lutely built and very well-endowed Agron – moving behind him.

Agron shivered involuntarily as he watched the lithe body move, the smaller, but muscular, body glistened with sweat. The way the ebbing sunlight played over the arch of his back, the curve of his round, pliable ass. The best offering if he ever saw one. He placed a shaking hand on the small of Nasir’s back and edged toward him. His fingers dragged across the skin, leaving behind red paths as Agron guided himself closer.

“Ready?” he panted.

Nasir nodded, meeting Agron’s eyes. “Yeah, fuck me,” he said, arching to press harder against Agron’s hand. He wanted this so much.

Agron pressed the head of his cock against Nasir, smearing and mixing the lube with his own copious drops of pre-cum, and watched intently at the opening of his lover’s body as after a couple of tries he slowly pushed in. Mouth slack and slightly panting, he watched as the tiny hole spread wide to accept his girth. He groaned softly and his fingers curled against Nasir’s skin. Gripping Nasir’s hips, he flexed his own forward inch by inch, unable to stop himself from plunging in deeper. The lure of Nasir’s warmth too much for him to resist.

Nasir gasped, tensing for a moment, then relaxed, letting Agron in. The feeling was indescribable. There was a mixture of sublime pleasure and sharp, acute pain because Agron was without a doubt the biggest he’d taken. But more than that, Agron’s hard flesh was burning him from within, the smooth shaft rubbing against his sensitive walls from every direction. And he could feel each ridge, every thudding vein.

He moaned Agron’s name and thrust back, the ache and burn enticing him. He let out a shuddering shout when the massive cock skimmed across his prostate, and then slid past it, further in, more and more. Suddenly, he felt it. Something he never felt before. Thousands of tiny sparks raced from the bottom of his spine and danced upward. His asshole contracted, pulsing and clenching. The pressure was overwhelming.

 _Full._ Never before had he felt so full.

Agron gripped Nasir’s hips almost painfully, trying to push further in even though he’d completely bottomed out inside the man and groaning loudly as the throb in his groin increased from the tightness. His pubes was flush against the soft skin of Nasir’s cheeks.

“D-don’t fucking move,” he gritted out roughly as he glide his hand up the back of Nasir’s spine and leaned over him, feeling the man trembling from the caress.

“Oh God!” Nasir dug his fingers into the sheets as he tried to stay still.

Slowly, the larger man started to pull out little by little and thrust forward shallowly. Agron closed his eyes and breathed out deeply, “Tight—so… tight, babe.”

He began to rock his hips slowly, his fingers digging into Nasir’s hip as his other hand reached around to wrap Nasir’s cock in a firm grip.

“Ohhhh,” Nasir hissed as Agron’s rubbed his thumb over the head. His stomach coiled and his groin throbbed pleasantly as Agron picked up the pace and slammed into him with a powerful snap of his hips.

Nasir arched and shoved back in response, crying out as Agron bucked as if he wanted to crawl up inside of him. “Ag—Agron,” he said weakly. “F-faster!”

 _This is gonna kill me._ Eyes rolling backward, Nasir could feel his cock leaking profusely, fucking into the tight fist with with each of driving push of Agron’s hips. His ecstatic yell echoed off the walls as he vibrated under Agron, all the clenching and knotting in his groin pulling tighter and tighter. Agron’s hand around him was just that much more stimulating, working to tip him over the edge.

“Oh, god… more… more… Agron,” he gasped out. His voice was thinned and foreign to his own ears.

Abandoning Nasir’s quivering cock, both hands slid up to grab at his shoulders, Agron rolled his hips against Nasir’s ass and thrust in deeper and faster, working them both closer to completion.

_Not enough. More._

His body flushed with heat, sweat dripping down in rivulets, and he bit his lip as he raised one knee up, foot grounded on the mattress, and pounded into the other man even harder. His strokes were so forceful that they propelled Nasir forward, wildly whipping his long hair back and forth. One arm rose up to brace himself from banging against the headboard, the other reached back to claw at Agron's thigh as a deceptively silent scream tore through him.

“Fuck!” Agron shouted, his fingers digging in at Nasir’s collarbone, feeling the back arch even more, tilting that ass back against him. _He wants more?_

A low growl emanating from his chest, he lowered his forehead to the man’s sweaty shoulder as he stilled completely. He pulled out until only the wide flare of his cockhead was stretching the abused ring. With hands falling down to grip at Nasir’s tapered waist, he held the smaller man still as he waited for the plea, the desperate begging of ‘please, Aggie—want… y–your cock—please, fuck m—’ before he slipped the entire length back in one smooth movement.

Agron repeated it over and over until Nasir was writhing facedown on the bed, no longer able to support himself on his arms. Driving one last time inside, he looked down at his lover, ass up, fruitlessly gyrating his ass against the base of his cock, and he smirked at Nasir’s prone profile.

Withdrawing completely, Agron flipped Nasir over, splaying his thighs apart with his hands and pushing his knees up. The gaping asshole was dilated and moist with lube and sweat, and Agron thought he’d never seen anything sexier— _fucking hot is what it is_.

Feeling his breath knocked from him, he didn’t even have time to grasp that he was on his back and woefully empty before Agron was pushing his cock back inside, entering him with a vicious grunt. Agron pulled back and slammed into him, rotating deep inside before repeating the motion and falling into a punishing rhythm. He whimpered and grated out Nasir’s name as he tried to keep the pace. Nasir’s abandoned cries of pleasure only served to encourage him further.

“Yea, pound me, fill me,” Nasir hissed out soft demands as the thrusts jarred him, almost as if each slap into his body emphasized what he felt. “Love your cock inside me.”

With each lunge into Nasir’s body, Agron seethed, streaks of spit splattered out whenever he exhaled. He pulled almost entirely out after every thrust, wanting to make damn certain Nasir enjoyed it. The pleasure and effort began to make him lightheaded, and with that came a complete loss of his control. He cried out suddenly, pushing up to his knees and dragging Nasir’s hips up into his lap as he tried desperately to fight back his orgasm and fuck Nasir at the same time.

The lost sound wrenched from Agron made Nasir arch up against him. Every shove of that wide shaft into of his ass brushed against his prostate, the pleasure compounding each time until it exploded unexpectedly. He gave a rough yell of strained pleasure as his entire body stiffened and he fisted handfuls of sheets. Nasir threw back his head and cried out Agron’s name as he careened into orgasm, the proof of it marking them both with hot slickness. He moaned with each spasm, the thick cock moving inside him extending the sensations until he trembled all over.

Agron’s body curled over his, hips losing their rhythm as his fingers dug into Nasir’s skin, and he came with a tortured shout.

“NASIR! FUCK!”

His body convulsed violently as he emptied himself into the man, each pump of his cum into Nasir was driven by a shallow, jerking thrust. His teeth sunk deeply into Nasir’s shoulder while he rode out the waves. He stayed like that for a long moment as his ears buzzed and head swam, waiting for his pleasure to recede and his dick to soften.

But he didn’t soften. It was still huge and pulsating inside the clamping hole.

He wanted more. Now that he had a taste of this beautiful man, he wanted to consume. Take.

_More. Want more._

Nasir must have read his mind, because he tightened his legs around him, heels digging into the dimples of ass, making his body twitch and his cock surge forward, never wanting to leave.

Nasir opened hooded, dazed eyes to see Agron rutting on top of him, inside of him, and the hunger that swamped him anew was alien—inhuman. _Not possible_. Yet he was here, shaking with pleasure that flooded through him unabatedly. He could feel the beads of sweat dropping down onto him as Agron redoubled his effort, and he reach out to run his hands over the slick muscles, the contracting abs with each heaving breath. The down-turned snarl as he plunged into him again and again.

Cock hardening and suddenly renewed with energy, he gazed into turbulent green eyes and hooked his legs behind Agron’s thighs, using his arms and abs to push off the bed and knock Agron onto his back, long legs sliding out from underneath and stretching out on the mattress. Grinding his ass down hard, Nasir undulated on his lap, feeling the thickness grazed and bruised his prostate. Felt the trimmed, downy hair scratching against his aching balls, and he all but thrashed.

Rising to his feet and dislodging the pulsing cock with a sopping pop, he swiveled and fell to his knees, facing Agron’s feet. One hand going between his legs to stroke that fuckstick while his other circled back to tap and finger the loose ring of his ass. _Fuck_ … _It feels so open._ So exposed. Stretched so wide that he swore he could feel air rushing inside. Closing his eyes, he squeezed his channel, making it blink and hearing the loud spurt as liquid ran over his hand and down the back of his thighs.

_Wet—so wet and slippery inside. God…_

_Shameful._ What a shameful picture he must have presented.

“Fucking hot—so fucking beautiful,” Agron babbled as he extended an arm down to trace along the open, gaping hole and easily snaked three fingers deep inside. Nasir clenched at the unanticipated invasion and he ground back. Head spinning and gasping for air, he shooed the offending hand away and sank all the way down the long shaft, his eyes crossed as the tip breached places he thought had already been explored.

Not one to sit back, Agron sat up, jostling his dick inside his man’s sweet ass, hands kneading the round globes. Eyes opening slightly, Nasir rose up on his knees only to drop back down, repeatedly, until he was riding Agron in a blinding pace. 

“Yea, Nasir. Fuckin’ fuck that cock. Yea, fuckin ride me,” Agron moaned out as he bit his shoulder. Flipping his hair back, Nasir rested his head against a rippling shoulder, a stuttering cry escaping with every smack of skin. He intercepted Agron when the man moved to touch his cock, instead twining their hands together and bringing them up to fondle his chest as Nasir continued to bounce and arch his back, reeling from the exquisite sensations. His cock was so hard, so close to bursting, a single touch and he was gone. No, this way, he could be in control.

But the next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his stomach, face smashed into the soaked sheets as he breathed in their combined aroma. Without any warning, Agron came crashing down on top of him, crushing him as strong legs pumped that cock back into him with long jabs, making him scream, ass tilting up toward the onslaught, legs unfurling outward.

\--

How long had they been fucking for? Hours? Minutes?

_Feels like forever._

_Feels like dying. From pleasure._

A shit-eating grin appeared on Nasir’s lips at the thought. And he allowed himself to be washed away in ripples after ripples of ecstasy. All he was aware of was the throbbing pressure inside his ass.

The delightful burn of Agron’s cock as he rammed in and out of his swollen hole.

The strong arms that surrounded him.

The tightly wound thighs that smacked against him.

The large hand that gripped the hair near his nape, demanding that he turned his head only to be sucked into a sloppy kiss.

The dripping, musky sweat that mingled between their bodies.

And faraway green eyes, half concealed by thick lashes and filled with crazed, all-consuming passion that mirrored his own.

It was all jumbled. One beautiful, pleasurable mess. And he gave back just as good, moaning, thrusting back, clawing, squeezing until they both erupted, mouths attached, trading wet, open kisses.

And he thought maybe he’d died.

 

\--

 

_Not dead yet?_

His muscles twitched and clenched through his second orgasm and Nasir was almost sobbing at the gorgeous pleasure of it. He squeezed his eyes shut and rode it out.

It felt like hours before Agron stopped shivering. He pushed up and looked down at Nasir, still panting slightly. Without a word he carefully pulled out and shivered at the overstimulated friction. He lowered himself to his side next to Nasir, sprawling out.

Once Agron moved, Nasir collapsed in place and fell to his side, curled up facing Agron and breathing hard. He was still seeing brilliantly bright flashes and he could feel where Agron’s cock had been inside him. He stretched languidly and shifted his hips, feeling wet warmth trickle out, and he turned his face into the bed, moaning and clutching at the sheets. Fuck! If that wasn’t just the sexiest result of an unbelievably hot fucking. It was nearly enough to get him going again.

Breathing heavily and utterly spent, Agron lay next to him, mind void of thoughts and structure. Eventually he turned his head to look at Nasir, chest rising and falling heavily as he tried to recapture his breath. “Fuck,” he groaned, raking his eyes over his lover. Nasir looked fucking beautiful; stretched out and glistening with sweat, face pressed into the sheets, hair loose and a mess, writhing from their fucking. “ _Fuck_ ,” Agron offered again, this time a little more reverently.

Nasir lifted a shaky hand and reached out to touch Agron’s chest with his fingertips, just to make sure this wasn’t a dream, that the most amazing six weeks of life was actually real. But with his ass aching, slick, warm come leaking between his thighs, and Agron looking at him as if he’d spun the world, he knew this was very real.

“Fuck,” Agron repeated for a third time, folding his hand over Nasir’s and closed his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing. Nasir gazed at the other man in wonder, an amused smile tilting his lips at the continued profanity. But he couldn’t muster enough energy to tease.

“You’re fuckin’ incredible,” Agron murmured, opening his eyes. He gripped Nasir’s wrist and gave the arm a little tug instead. “C’mere,” he growled, stretching his other arm out to the side and under Nasir’s neck.

He scooted over close to Agron’s chest, curling his arm over his waist, laying his head on Agron’s shoulder and sighing. Agron rested his chin on top of Nasir’s head, inhaling his scent and wrapping his arms around the darker man. His thumb slowly brushed back and forth over the side of Nasir’s wrist as he held it, and he wedged his foot in between Nasir’s ankles, burrowing his toes under the warmth of the other man. The fingers of his other hand deftly swept up and down Nasir’s shoulder.

The heart beating under his ears lulled Nasir into a doze as his pulse slowly quieted down, and the time seemed to stretch as he lifted that hand, taking Agron’s with it, to lightly map out the other man’s jaw and cheekbone. The warmth of Agron’s body was like a furnace. Languorously comfortable, he didn’t want to move anytime soon. He sleepily mused that they had not only tonight, but also tomorrow – to themselves – and it seemed too good to be true.

Enveloped in the smells of sex and sweat and lavender shampoo, Agron finally liquefied, sighing heavily. He turned his head in contentment and opened his eyes again. Out of the corner of his eyes, sitting unobtrusively on the corner of the mattress was the box of condoms.

Agron lay there blinking at the box for a long while, too comfortable to actually move and reach for them.

_Shit._

But he wasn’t all too concerned. He should be. He’d completely forgotten them, overcame by the lust that had sucked his brains out from his ears. _Yep, ‘s probably lying dead somewhere on the floor._ To be fair, Nasir had forgotten them, too, and Agron didn’t want to cut this blissful state short by pointing it out and sending the other man into orbit.

_We can definitely do the panic thing later._

Until then, Agron closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Nasir’s forehead, practically purring as he held the man and breathed in his scent - their scent.

The soft rumbling made Nasir smile, and he turned his chin slightly to press his lips against Agron’s throat. He was floating in a pleasant daze he hoped would never end, wanting to soak up as much of it as he could get, just in case. It was so easy to just push everything away while he was in Agron’s arms.

Fighting with himself, he mulled over whether to bring the issue up now or to leave it until they weren’t so happily tangled together in bed. He wished his better senses would have told him to speak about it as soon as possible, but Agron really didn’t have better senses.

He pulled Nasir closer to him and kissed him harder before murmuring a teasing, “Wake up, beautiful.”

Nasir whined in protest. Agron kissed him again and rolled until he was on top of the man once more. He pushed up onto his elbows to look down at him. Nasir opened his eyes and looked up at Agron, the last remnants of lethargy fading away.

Agron smiled slightly, his thumb gliding over Nasir’s lower lip as he slid his other fingers into his hair. “Hi,” he offered softly.

“Hi,” he whispered back, placing his hands along the small of Agron’s back.

“We have a small problem.”

“We do?” he murmured distractedly, not really caring about anything but the light touches.

Agron nodded and lifted his head, looking up at the corner of the bed and reaching slowly to snatch the edge of the box. He settled back on his side next to Nasir, propping up on one elbow, and waved the still unopened box in the air with a flick of his other wrist.

Nasir frowned and followed the other man’s movements until he focused on the box. He gaped at it for a moment, connected it with the stickiness between his legs, and his brows sprang up. He tried his damnest to stifle a laugh, but couldn’t contain it as it spilled from his lungs.

“So sex _can_ make you crazy,” Agron observed with a chuckle of his own. He chucked the box over his shoulder and bent to press a kiss to the side of Nasir’s neck.

“No, no. I just—my mum told me to ‘be careful’ and ‘be safe’ tonight,” He started laughing hysterically again, staring up at the ceiling. “God, if only she knew. I’m _such_ a good son, listening oh so carefully to the wiser words of his elders. How the hell am I gonna keep a straight face when I see her again?”

But despite the light tone in his voice, Agron could tell Nasir was a little nervous – scared even – from the way his fingers sifted through his hair, pushing his clinging bangs off his forehead. They hadn’t talked about this. Going bare. _Somehow_ they didn’t get a chance to.

“You don’t have to be worried,” Agron said, breaking the silence.

“No?” Brown eyes drifted over to his green ones.

“No,” Agron answered immediately. “We’re good.”

“We are,” Nasir affirmed with a small smile. “I-I’ve wanted to tell you from the beginning that we should forgo the latex. We’ve just… It never came up before.”

“I’m sorry,” his words deep with sincerity. “I don’t usually get carried away like that. I mean, I was prepared and everything.”

Nasir smiled and lightly jested, “You? Get carried away? Who would have thought?”

That earned him a nip and a kiss on his nose, and something along the lines of it took two to tango.

“And I trust you, Agron,” He spoke firmly. “I mean, you do those physical check-up for the team regularly—”

“Yup, just last month. Came up clean.”

“And I got tested right after we got together. I can show you the—”

“I trust you, Nasir.”

Agron couldn’t help but smile widely as he snaked his arm across Nasir’s waist, pulling himself closer to nuzzle Nasir’s neck. The relief over it not being a big deal was enough to make him a little giddy. And Nasir, seeing the dimples lighting up his boyfriend’s face, couldn’t resist and leaned in to kiss it.

“Oh, and speaking of my mum,” he abruptly remembered, also rising up on his elbow.“She wants to—”

“Nope, nope, not gonna happen. No talking of you-know-who in this bed,” Agron flopped straight onto his back, eyes closing, feigning sleep.

“Agron.”

“No, Seriously, your mum scares me. I was there when she turned out your ex, remember?”

“What?! C’mon, she didn’t do anything!” Nasir rolled his eyes. _Such heresy._

The bed jiggled as Agron shot up on his elbow again.

“She reduced him to tears—a full-grown man—to tears!”

“That was—“ He couldn’t even finish his defense, breaking into laughter as he recounted that night. “That was… something, huh? I’ve never seen a man broke down like that before. But then again, mum did tell him that his job and life were going nowhere and that he’d never amount to anything.”

“See? She—that’s why she should be called ‘Namira, Queen of the Underworld, Destroyer of Manhood,’” Agron shook his head.

Nasir fell back with laughter. Agron and Naevia had been calling her that for years. Tracing a finger along the bumpy scar over Agron's heart, Nasir collected himself, saying, “But seriously speaking now, dinner? You? Me… My mum?”

The look Agron gave him was wry, a finely shaped eyebrow quirking up. “Can you promise that your mother would behave… and not see me as a sandbag she can stab with her hurtful, hurtful words?”

The silence said it all.

Nasir sighed. _Maybe try again another time._ Pushing his way into Agron’s arms, he snuggled into the warm chest as Agron laid back down.

“But… Maybe I can be persuaded…”

Nasir snickered, not bothering to raise his head. “ _Really_? I’d be surprised if you can even get it up after that.”

“What, you think I’m bluffing?”

“I think I’ll give you 1,000 dol—no, no. I’ll call you ‘Agron, the Almighty Superbeast, King of Thousand Orgasms and the Greatest Footie Player in the World’ in front of everybody we know if you can get it up _right_ _now_.”

“Give me 20 minutes.”

“Uh-uh, your record’s 10 minutes,” he drew back just enough to look up at his lover’s poker face.

“15.”

“Seven and a half.”

“Oh, come on. That’s just lowballin’.”

“SIX and a quarter.” He narrowed his eyes.

_Ooh, master negotiator has arrived and taking no prisoners._

Leering at the man under him, a snarled appeared and Agron conceded defeat. Smiling, Nasir burrowed back into his previous position, eyes closing.

“Fine. Fine. But that woulda been an awesome-ass title. Maybe I can trick Crixus into calling me that, the fucker suuucks at placing bets,” Agron scoffed, his laughter shook his chest, making Nasir hum in contentment.

“Remember last Halloween? I made him wear a pink tutu and My Little Pony t-shirt, complete with matching unicorn horn, because he bet that you couldn’t stay mad at me for longer than a week—no matter what I did? Fucking idiot, I proved _him_ wrong.”

Nasir suddenly and fully sat up, head narrowly missing Agron’s chin in the process.

“THAT was the reason why you _stole_ my laptop and _accidently_ deleted two weeks’ worth of interview notes I had on the developers of ‘Legends of Capua’.”

“Oh, you didn’t know?” It was more of a statement, really. Merely pointing out the obvious from his boyfriend’s incensed tone. “But! I didn’t actually delete anything… I just made you think that I did… for eight days.”

Even as he defended himself, he slowly inched backwards until his back hit the headrest.

“I was scolded by my boss. In front of the entire staff! Including Naevia!” His eyes widened at _that_ name, then drew into thin slits as he completed the thought, hissing out, “—who fucking knew.”

Agron pressed his lips tightly together and, slowly grabbing a pillow, he covered it over his crotch, trying really hard to be as quiet and unsuspecting as possible. Nasir could be a little… unpredictable when he was angry. And Agron really didn’t want a repeat of Mira’s birthday, especially on something as sensitive as Agron Jr., who was within Nasir’s swinging distance. He didn’t think he’d survive that.

“Oh, she’s twice as dead now,” Nasir’s lips were drawn in a tight line, his grip on the bed sheets did nothing to dissuade the bigger man from removing the pillow. “First, ratting me out to my mum, and now _this_. Today has been full of revelations!”

“Sooo, I’m off the hook?” Came the meek suggestion. _Yes, blame Naevia. Focus all the rage you feel on Naevia. “_ I can go back to being the Super-Hot-Charming-Boyfriend-Who-Can-Get-Away-With-Anything-Thing-Using-These-Uber-Awesome-Dimples?

Agron diverted his eyes and smacked his lips. God, that glare can make radioactive waste seem as harmless as rainbows and butterflies. Agron sighed. Seemed like he was always stuck in the doghouse.

“I’m sorry.” Now that was more of a question. Tilting his head down, his eyes flicked up at Nasir through thick lashes, green orbs wide and puppy-like. “So… what kind of title do I go by now? ‘Agron, Groveler for Eternity’? ‘Agron, Kiss thy Anger Away’?”

Shaking his head, his charade cracked at that and he chuckled, the tension leaving his body. He moved toward Agron and threw himself back into widespread arms. He couldn’t truly be angry with his mountainous goof of a boyfriend for long. Pissed, miffed, exasperated, sure. But at the end of the day, he still loved the guy. Loved everything about the guy, including every dumb, stupid thing that annoyed him. _A bet? Seriously?_ But Naevia— _oh, she’s in for a world of unrelenting wrath._

“You can have the title of ‘Agron, Fucked Nasir so Hard He’s Boneless,’ because I don’t think I can even roll out of this bed,” he playfully responded, grinning against Agron’s lips, delving inside for a taste.

“Oh? So I _can_ win in this relationship. Just need to fuck you more often then,” he grinned back, relief at crisis averted. Spreading Nasir out on his back and, he covered the man, insinuating himself between his thighs.

“Eh, eh, eh, enjoy it for the next four hours, you lyin’ thievin’ bastard, just until my legs start functioning again,” Nasir squeezed hard around his middle until he heard a grunt. “Then you’re back to being my slave.”

“ _You_ need to learn how to bluff—because that’s just _awful_.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Hmph, if you can get up and make us dinner in four hours, I’ll personally declare you ‘Nasir, Awesomest, Sexiest Wildcat Who Rocked Agron’s World and Fucked Him Stupid.’”

Accepting Agron's challenge with a shove at his shoulders, they rolled around the bed, playing, wrestling, laughing, roughhousing.

Loving.

Nasir never did get out of bed that night.

But he still obtained that title.

 


	7. Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron meets Nasir's mum (what will happen???) ... and a few surprises :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was looooong overdue. Hopefully the next one won't take so long -_- 
> 
> I warn you it's pretty sappy and I hope it's good. I haven't written for so long, I think I've lost my writing mojo (I'm not entirely happy with it, but it is what it is lol :D)
> 
> Enjoy!!!

When Nasir opened the front door, he could already tell that Agron was a nervous wreck. The usual bright smile that greeted him was now a tight line across his face, and the big guy was visibly sweating. A line of perspiration running down the side of his temple was quickly dabbed away with the sleeve of his blazer before he leaned in to give Nasir a small kiss. He held in one hand a bouquet of flowers; the other was hidden, blocked by his broad frame.

Nasir couldn’t help but feel bad. He should’ve driven here with Agron. Instead, he was stuck here, preparing and cooking dinner because, according to his mother, every guy “should know how to cook a decent meal for his partner.” _God, what a torturous woman._

“Ag, is everything oka—?”

“Oh, is that Agron?” A feminine voice wafted through the air behind him, and Nasir could see the slight bulge in his boyfriend’s eyes, his lips pursing slightly as he gulped to the sound of heels clicking down the stairs like a drumming beat counting down his impending doom.

“Yes, Ma’am,” Agron answered, offering his widest grin once his mother appeared into view, her hands up at her ear, deftly clasping in the last of her pearls.

“And these are for you,” Agron said, raising the large, freshly arranged flowers in front of Namira, practically underneath her nose.

“Oh, Agron, they’re beautiful,” Namira exclaimed with a smile, taking the proffered bouquet before leaning in and giving Agron a big hug. “How’d you know lilies were my favorite? Did Nasir tell you?”

“I didn’t, Ma’am,” Agron said even as his lips quirked up in a crooked smile, prominently showcasing one deeply grooved dimple. “That’s why I got you these as well.”

Suddenly, he whipped out another bouquet, this time blood-red roses, from behind him like the proverbial rabbit from a magician’s hat. _So that’s what he was hiding._

Nasir’s mother practically swooned, trapped in a continuous loop of ‘my’ and ‘oh, my’ and ‘these are gorgeous’ as she rushed around trying to find vases big enough to house all those flowers.

Nasir rolled his eyes when Agron leered down at him with his eyebrows raised, a slyly proud grin gracing his handsome – and shaved – face. _Smooth, Agron, smooth_. The man could charm the pants of a hyena if he tried. _Pfft, whatever_. As if he didn’t bug Nasir all hours of the day yesterday about his mother’s floral preferences, asking again and again him if he was sure.

“Come in, come in, Agron,” Namira’s voice drifted through the hallway. “Make yourself at home. Just let me find something for these lovely, lovely flowers. My, oh, my.”

Closing the door behind him, Agron immediately leaned down and wrapped Nasir up in a hug, pressing their bodies together.

“I miss you,” the bigger man breathed into the warm nook of his neck.

God, there would never be a time when it failed to send shivers through him whenever Agron did that. He smiled into the solid chest, “You saw me just five hours ago.”

“Yea, I know,” Agron whispered into his ear, roughen hands already finding their way into the back of his jeans and squeezing the firm cheeks. “And I’ve _missed_ you.”

And there would never be a time when _that_ failed to stir him up into a heated frenzy. “Mhmm,” he replied, biting his lips as he pressed up on the tip of his toes to kiss the taller man, moaning softly when their lips made contact.

“Agron!” This time a deeper, masculine voice rang across the room.

And all of a sudden, in mid-kiss, Nasir was unexpectedly – and unceremoniously – pushed back into the cabinets behind him. His ass dug bitingly into the brass knob as Agron turned away from him. _What the fuck?_

“U-uh, Mr. Mauheni. G’day, sir,” Agron spoke firmly, quickly reaching out for a handshake.

“Sir?” Kama Mauheni said incredulously, looking over at his still dazed and confused son. “You two are barely dating and now I’m suddenly ‘sir.’ (A bubbling chuckle erupted as he shook Agron’s hand and giving him a fatherly pat) I’m gonna enjoy this.

“But any-who, come into my study, there’s a bottle of whisky I’ve been dying to open for a special occasion,” said the older man, already retreating back into the living room, his arm waving for Agron to join him. “A friend sent it to me all the way from Tasmania, so you know it must be good—Sullivan’s Cove label, I believe—have you heard of it, Agron? You must have heard of it, you’re from Australia after all.”

Shaking his head, a small smile graced Nasir’s face and a soft sigh escaped him as he listened to his father’s rambling. His dad was so cute. It was no secret that his dad was half in love with Agron. The bromance between his dad and his lover was the bromance to beat all other bromances. When he first introduced Agron to his parents a year and a half ago, his dad had taken a liking to him immediately, quickly bonding over sports – especially rugby. A few moments later and they were knocking back beers and talking about the all-time rugby greats, from Campese to the Wallaby Elas, the both of them gallivanting Nasir with stories from their rugby youth – well, more so from his father.

Then, one thing led to another, and they – Agron and Kama – were making plans to go fishing together, hunting together, even hiking together. Agron felt guilty at first; he felt he was intruding on the times that Nasir could be spending with his father. But Nasir shot the notion down immediately. He’d never once felt threatened or jealous of Agron for spending time with his dad. He and his dad had a great relationship – _the best, actually_.

When he first came out, his dad was automatic in his acceptance, no holds barred. While it took his mom time to get used to the idea, his dad just embraced him, wept, and said, “Your mum – I – we just want you to be happy. You’re strong, smart, bright – that’s all we can ever ask for.” Nasir had always admired his dad. Hell, his dad was the reason why he became a journalist in the first place. Kama Mauheni was one badass, gutsy, award-winning reporter in his days. It was a name Nasir would one day have to damn well live up to.

If anything, he was glad Agron got along with his dad, and that his dad found a genuine friend to go hunting and fishing and hiking with. _Because let’s be honest here_ , the one time he went hunting with his dad, Nasir was seventeen and had blanked out _hard_. His trembling hands aimed a little too low and completely missed the quail only ten feet away from him. To make matters worse, he misjudged the recoil of the shotgun, got frightened, and rapid-fired the remaining rounds into the nearby bushes and trees effectively scaring away the rest of the quails within the mile radius. His dad hadn’t offered him another trip since nor did Nasir want to go again.

Nasir smiled fondly at the memory, pushed off of the cabinet and cozied up behind Agron, moving to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. “Now, where were w—?”

Jerking away, Agron quickly spun around and grabbed Nasir’s arms, effectively trapping him as the taller man bent down low enough that their noses almost touched.

“What… is your dad doing here?” Agron said in a voice akin to a wheeze, his eyes wide, and pupils blown up to the size of the moon.

If Agron weren’t so clearly stuck in panic mode, he would’ve found Nasir’s sputtering reaction adorable. The way his eyebrow furrowed in question and his mouth hung half opened, the way he looked around confusedly, trying to voice an answer.

“He – um – he lives here,” Nasir finally said, narrowing his eyes as if Agron was somehow missing something so completely obvious.

“Noooo – no, no, no, no, no—“ Agron huffed out a nervous laugh. “ _You_ (he emphasized with raised eyebrows) said ‘dinner with Mum’ – as in _singular_ – as in one _person_!”

Shutting his eyes, Nasir recoiled at the massive amount of spit spraying on his face like a renegade sprinkler, but quickly opened them at Agron’s insistent shaking of his shoulders.

“Agron, you’ve met my dad before,” Nasir said, looking up at his increasingly deranged-looking boyfriend. “They kinda come in a package, y’know: a mom and a dad.”

Agron was crackling now, laughter dripping out so much sarcasm he could cut through it like molasses. But at least he loosened his grip and backed away.

“Agron? Baby? You gotta calm down.”

“I’m calm – I’m totally calm,” Agron said with a roll of his shoulders, his chin pointing defiantly up, bottom lip in a slight pout. “What’s wrong here is _why_ are _you_ so calm? _You_ should be the one freaking out here.”

“Uh—”

“Because smell that?” Nasir looked to where Agron was pointing, past the walls and towards the kitchen where he could smell the rosemary and pepper, the smoky essence of the steaks he had been preparing. “That’s not beef you’re smelling—that’s Prime, Grade-A Agron, grilled to perfection with a side of broccoli, served up on a silver platter. Tonight, on that table is gonna be me, chopped up and medium rare, while you’re sitting there, cool as a cucumber, while those two... LIONS devour me!”

Agron was huffing now and a little red in the face.

_Okay._

His boyfriend had clearly gone off the deep end. No amount of elephant tranquilizers would be able to calm him down now. Reaching out to grab the hand still pointing at the kitchen, he drew the big oaf closer towards him.

“Aggie, babe? My parents lov—my dad loves you, you really shouldn’t worry about him. I mean, c’mon, he even let you use his – what was it – AK – no – Remy – Reming—”

“Remington 798?”

“Yes! That goddamn rifle,” Nasir shook his head. “And you know how much he treasures that gun. No one is allowed to breathe near the gun, not even Mum, yet you’ve touched it – and shot with it! You took down an 800 pound moose with it!”

That was one helluva day. It was almost a year ago when Nasir decided to tag along on a hunting trip with Agron and his dad. He only shrugged when Agron, skeptical and, knowing all about his first and only foray into hunting, kept pestering him why. _I mean, c’mon_ , who was he to pass up the chance to see Agron in full camouflage, hunting vest and cargo pants, brandishing and shooting a rifle with full intent to kill something? Couldn’t ask for a better masturbatory fantasy.

It had been mostly boring with his dad constantly telling him to stop rustling the leaves and be quieter, but towards the end of the day, they’d spotted this massive moose lumbering by. Without a moment of hesitation, Agron drew up the rifle, took a moment to aim, and shot the mammoth dead behind the ears. Nasir had popped the biggest boner in his entire life that day.

But apparently, that wasn’t the same memory Agron was recollecting, because if it were possible, he looked even more panicked—hyperventilating into a paper bag panicked.

“Fuck. My. Ass. I’m the moose. I’m the goddamn moose. He’s gonna hunt me down like a goddamn moose.”

“Dammit, Agron, he’s not gonna kill you! He likes you. You’re like a second son to him!”

Nasir sighed. This wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Look,” Nasir spoke firmly, grabbing the sides of the taller man’s face in order to draw his eyes back down, back from whatever bloody massacre that was playing out inside his head. “Just—charm my dad like you did with my mom. I mean – she ate that flower shit up. Talk about rugby, or fishing, or Crixus for all I care; pretend it’s just another normal, regular dinner. Okay?”

“Okay, alright… Charm him—I can do that. I can be charming. Hey, I charmed the pants off you, didn’t I? I can _sooo_ charm your dad.”

A dry chuckle escaped Nasir at that. _Big words for a man who a minute ago thought he was about to be gunned down like an animal._

“And it wouldn’t even be that hard. My dad’s already got half a hardon for you – if Mum wasn’t in the picture, he’d probably jumped your bones by now,” Nasir said and actually crackle-snorted at his own joke.

His laughter died down when he saw the scrunch in Agron’s face, as if he was imagining it. _Shit._ Maybe that wasn’t the best image to give Agron right now.

“Wha—? Why would you—why would you say something—”

 “Agron?”

 _Thank god, Mum._ Nasir didn’t think he could go on trying to talk Agron down.

“Goodness, you haven’t taken your coat off yet? You must be burning up.”

At the mention of his name, Agron turned around, flashing his best mega-watt smile. All dimples. Like clockwork.

“‘M sorry, Ma’am, we kinda got distracted—” Agron abruptly stopped at that, mentally face-palming himself. “I-I mean, the house looks great – is that carpet new? That painting looks new, too. Did you change out the drapes? It looks awesome!”

“I wish,” Namira’s laugh was bubbly and light as she reached up to take the coat Agron was shaking off. “Sadly no, everything’s still the same as the last time you visited us.”

“Oh—well then,” Agron was _this_ close to sputtering. _Somebody, please stop me_. “It must be you. That dress! You look ravishing—just brighten up everything around here.”

Dropping his head, Nasir squeezed his eyes shut at the exchange. He needed to shut this operation down. Now. But the schoolgirl giggle erupting from his mother had him peering over the side from behind Agron.

“Ohh, Agron, you’re such a sweet-talker,” Namira said and playfully rubbed Agron on the bicep, winking over at her son. “No wonder Nasir plucked you up before _someone_ _else_ could.”

Narrowing his eyes at his mother, he just shook his head. _You’re a married woman, woman._

“Um, we should be getting back to those steaks, right Mum?” Nasir said with a nod of his head towards the kitchen. “And Agron here was supposed to be pounding back some whisky with Dad, ain’t that right, Agron?”

“Oh, the steaks!” And with that Namira was making her way toward the back of the house.

“’M sorry, I don’t even—”

Nasir effectively shut him up with a kiss.

“Stop thinking so much about things. Just be yourself. (That made Nasir blinked hard) Actually, be less of yourself—be the _least_ of yourself as possible.”

For the first time since he got here Agron let out a genuine laugh, a deep chuckle that traveled into Nasir as the brunette’s arms wrapped him up in an embrace.

“And Agron?”

“Hm?”

“Do try and stop _flirting_ with my mother? I don’t think my dad can afford alimony.”

Agron snorted and rolled his eyes, but leaned down to give Nasir a brief kiss. And then another one – for good luck – before heading toward Kama’s study.

 

\--

 

“Soooo… Agron seems a little nervous,” Namira said the moment Nasir passed through the kitchen doors.

“Oh, you noticed?” Nasir responded dryly as he resumed his position over at the grill just outside the double sliding doors, a plate of vegetable kebobs and buttered asparagus in hand.

“It’s adorable.”

“Well, you should think so, you’re the cause of it.”

“What? Little ol’ me?”

“Mum.”

The warning in his voice sizzled like the flashing flames that were grilling the veggie sticks on the gridiron.

“Yes, dear?” She blinked up at him with a shy, doe-eyed expression. _How is it that a 54-year-old woman can play the part of an innocent six-year-old so damn well?_

“I need you to remember your promise.”

“I remember.”

“Mum, I need you to recite it like a mantra: ‘I, Namira Mauheni, hereby promise to—’”

“Nasir, I’m perfectly capable of remembering my promise: there will be no third degree from me. I truly _only_ want to know more about your boyfriend – what’s going on with his life—if he knows what he’s doing.”

_Knows what he’s doing…?_

“Nuh-uh Mum, I need you to be blunt, direct, to the point. You can’t pull any of this cryptic, ambiguous bull crap tonight. He’s gonna get confused. And me! I’m gonna get confused!”

“You?”

“Ohh, I know your game. You’re not _just_ interrogating him. You’re interrogating me, too,” Nasir said, removing the vegetables and preparing the grill for the steaks. “I can see those gears turning in your head, trying to figure out our relationship.”

“Honey, I think you’re getting a bit paranoid. I’m just a harmless ol’ lady. Really, what harm can I do?”

He could hear the dignified clicks of her heels as she began setting the table, humming happily.

“Harmless old lady my ass,” Nasir muttered as he picked up a slab of prime steak with a pair of tongs and slapped it onto the grill.

 

\--

 

When he saw Agron a few moments later at the dining table, the taller man looked a bit pale. _Well, at least he’s drinking something._ On the other hand, his dad seemed to be in the best of mood. He kissed Namira on the cheek, exclaimed how wonderful the meal looked and how good a ‘talk’ he had with Agron before sitting down and folding a napkin onto his lap.

“Hey, how’re you doing?” Nasir tentatively asked as he came up to Agron.

“I’m… fine,” Agron breathed out, but his eyes were slightly bugged. “But I think your dad’s a little drunk.”

Nasir winced. “Did you guys have a good talk?”

“It was, um… surreal,” Agron replied, taking a sip of his whisky, hoping the burn going down his throat would wash away the memory.

30 minutes earlier when he arrived at the study, he’d found two glasses of whisky awaiting him but noticed that almost half of the bottle was gone. Kama had quickly motioned Agron to join him, and a celebratory toast later, they were marveling at the rich, firm, seamless blend of flavors. Kama then claimed that it was the best whisky he’d ever tasted to which Agron smiled and said, “You should visit my hometown.” Agron practically grew up on whisky; his dad was an avid whisky man to say the least.

Using it as his conversational cue, he began talking about his dad’s collection of international whiskies back home. Somehow, that segued perfectly into rugby, and before long, they were having a tactical debate over the strengths and weaknesses of the Auckland Blues. The flow of conversation was so light and easy that it completely took Agron by surprise when Kama paused in mid conversation, looking a bit solemn, absentmindedly shaking the ice in his drink that Agron had just noticed was empty.

A sudden hand on his shoulder made Agron jump, and he felt more than heard the sigh coming from the older man.

“Y’know, even though I know he’s gay, I—whenever—whenever Nasir brings home a boyfriend of his in the past, I’d find myself… hoping that he’d show up with a girl instead.”

_Uhh. What?_

“I mean—I’m perfectly okay with him being gay. It’s his life; he should do what he wants, and I fully support him. It’s just that… I-I can’t help it. I kept expecting him to open the front door with his arms around a beautiful woman. Someone small, petite, ‘cause, y’know, Nasir’s not that… big himself. Like father, like son, huh?”

“Sir, I—uh…” What could he say to that? His eyes dropped downward, he couldn’t look at the melancholy in Kama’s eyes anymore.

“And in a few years,” Kama continued as though uninterrupted, “they’d be married and popping out some grandkids for me to spoil and boast to my friends.

 “And every time, it’d make me feel—I don’t know—sad… that I probably wont ever get those things.”

Agron was starting to sweat again; his suit felt a little constricting, his temperature climbing. He wanted to _not_ be here. He’d rather face Namira’s one-woman show of Passive Aggressive than stand here a second longer. But he knew from the firm hand on his shoulder – like 20 pounds of lead – that this impromptu speech was far from over.

“And, to be honest, when Nasir called a few days ago to tell his mother that he was bringing over another boyfriend, I was like _great_ —here we go again. But I didn’t realize that… not until Namira told me he was bringing _you_ over and I found you… making out with my son by the front door—”

Agron shifted his weight. His face was a beet now. A giant, red beet. That was on fire.

“—That I—that I was relieved.”

Emerald eyes darted upwards at the surprising words to find an even more surprising sight. A wistful smile lit Kama’s face, and there were tears in his eyes.

“You’re a good man, Agron. You’re strong—have a good head on your shoulders. And the way you look at Nasir… It’s the same way I find myself looking at my wife sometimes. And I just know that… that he’s found someone special.”

 Speechless and unable to do anything but blink and stare, he watched as the grown man in front of him started to burst out in tears – large alligator tears that required him to remove the hand on Agron’s shoulder to wipe and pinch at his watery eyes.

“S-sir, are you okay?” Agron gulped. This was not protocol. There weren’t any handbooks for calming down your boyfriend’s crying father.

“I’m just—so happy—for the two of you,” Kama spoke in broken sobs, his breath hitching. Then, he offered a teary smile and stretched his arms outward. “Come ‘ere.”

Before Agron knew what hit him, Kama had pulled him into a bear hug, the drink in his hand sloshing around and spilling onto the floor. Caught with nowhere to go, he stared widely and fixedly at the wall painting over Kama’s shoulder as the older man continued to sob into the lapels of his blazer. His free arm absentmindedly patting Kama’s back in a last-ditch effort to calm the man down.

_Well, this is... just... There are no words._

Blinking out of the fresh, oh, so fresh, memory and seeing the perplexed look in his boyfriend’s eyes, Agron muttered, “Never knew your dad was so sensitive.”

“What?” Nasir tilted his head, looking even more confused.

“Never mind,” Agron said, smiling and leaning down to give Nasir a kiss before making his way over to the dining table where Namira was motioning for them both to come join.

 

\--

 

“So,” Namira said once the boys took their seats. “What did the two of you talk about? Couldn’t be all about whisky for the entire 30 minutes.”

Nasir glanced at the woman sitting directly across from him as his hands finished sweeping out the wrinkles on the napkin in his lap. That must be a new record. He let out an audible, exasperated sigh. _Let the questioning commence._

“Um… we – uh, talked about—”

“Just sport talk, dear. The Blues are doing quite well these days, eh, Agron?” Kama thankfully interrupted, winking over at Agron.

“Yea—I mean—yes, we’re doing pretty good—I mean—well. We’re on a roll actually,” Agron said, resisting the urge to wipe away the sweat pooling on his forehead. A normal person shouldn’t be sweating this much. And thankfully Kama had his back; seemed as though he also didn’t want to publicly recollect the drunken breakdown.

“Yea, and Crixus isn’t as bad these days either, huh?” Nasir chipped in, taking a bite of his steak. And he was rewarded with a wide smile from Agron. A common enemy; this he could do.

“We both have our moments,” Agron laughed as he cut into his own steak. He then began to recount the recent shenanigans he and Crixus got into. This was when Agron really came alive, his personality shining through: storytelling. The way he talked, the way his entire body move along with his words, animated and exuberant.

Nasir loved that about Agron. He constantly told Agron how much he loved his voice, his deep baritone cadence that often lulled him to sleep at the end of the night when Agron would tell him of his day. Nasir would be all snuggled up to Agron’s side, draped across his body, and he would listen to the rhythmic vibration of his heart and chest whenever Agron spoke. He loved the way Agron’s voice made his hair stand up on end, sent shivers down his neck, and put him at ease. The perfect de-stressor. His lover’s voice was better than any white noise, any song, any background TV show.

He’d felt guilty and apologized for how he kept falling asleep on Agron, but the big guy laughed it off, saying that given the chance he’d do the same thing. And Agron did. Whenever Nasir had to proofread his articles, he had the habit of reading it out loud, and Agron would jump at the chance to lie down, head sprawled across his boyfriend’s lap as he purred contentedly and drift off to snooze land to the sound of Nasir’s voice. It was amazing that neither one of them had become narcoleptic to the slightest word from the other.

Even now as Agron was talking about the latest scuffle he got into with Crixus in footy practice and lifting his shirt to proudly point out the bruises on his side and lower abdomen, all Nasir wanted to do was crawl onto Agron’s lap, lay his head in the crook of that warm neck, and just relax.

 _Ha_ , Nasir mused, _I don’t think mum and dad would appreciate that sight_.His eyes widened. _Shit. Mum_.

“Oh Agron, that looks painful,” Namira said as she cleanly sliced through the meat, causing reddish pink juice to gush out. “Rugby is such a physical sport, I hate seeing you so beat up.”

“It’s okay, ma’am,” Agron smiled back, one eyebrow arching. “You should see Crixus.”

Nasir didn’t even have the chance to stop his mom.

“Well, either way,” Namira said, flicking her eyes towards Agron, “I really do hope you’re using protection—out there, you know, with all that _physical contact_.”

Nasir didn’t have to look to his right to know that Agron had gone silent and deftly still. He was too busy staring his mom down. _She did NOT just say that_. Namira’s eyes met his own, challenging him to respond to her instigation. Off to the side, he could hear clanking of metal as Agron abandoned his knife in favor of his glass of whisky.

“Mum.” The warning in his tone was on full throttle.

“Protection?! They don’t need any protection. They’re men—”

Agron was full on choking on his whisky, going redder by the second as the burn intensified in his mouth. Nasir, on the other hand, fixed his gaze over at his father, staring blankly.

“—It’s _rugby,_ honey, not American football,” Kama continued, bellowing out a laugh as if he’d heard the most outrageous thing, completely oblivious to the undertone of the conversation. “There’s no need to wear protection. Pfft paddings are for wusses. It’s just man on man, mano-a-mano, out there.”

There was a long, uncomfortable stretch of silence that dragged on for a mere total of ten seconds. But it was enough to drive Nasir insane. He needed to do something, say _something_. NOW.

“Yes, Mum, we don’t need to wear protection—I mean, THEY— _They_ don’t need to wear protection. ‘Cause we’re talking about rugby and not—Dad’s right. So, can we drop it now?”

The burning sensation creeping up his neck was nothing compared to the smug, cat-got-the-cream smirk his mother sported on her face. He could feel Agron’s incredulous stare on him, and he wanted to crawl under eight rocks. He couldn’t believe it was _him_ who fell victim to his own mother’s detective game.

“Sooo, Dad, did you get a chance to read my article about the aborigines in one of the Cook Islands?” Nasir quickly said.

“Yes, yes, great article, Nasir,” Kama answered, taking the bait.

Kama was having a grand ol’ time. His son was home. His possible son-in-law was also here. His loving wife was next to him. The food was as great as the company. He could feel the love in the room. Okay, so maybe he was a little drunk. He paid no attention to the fact as he continued to ramble on about Nasir’s article.  Kama loved talking history with his son. Ever since Nasir was young, both he and Namira tried their best to infuse a sense of ancestry and tradition within Nasir. And it’d paid back dividends.

On the other hand, Nasir thought he’d found the trick to get through the dinner: getting his Dad to talk. He was even surprised when Agron joined in the conversation, and he couldn’t help but smile. So Agron had been listening during those time Nasir talked to him about his work, or hell, those times he’d been thinking aloud and having yelling matches with his computer. But he should’ve known full well by now that his mother is nothing if not persistent.

During a brief lull in the conversation, Namira piped up, asking point blank, “So Agron, how much longer do you think you’ll be playing rugby for? You’re turning 27 soon, and 30 is not that far off… _And_ it’s not as if rugby offers much stability to your life. You’re getting to the point where you have to think about taking roots.”

Swallowing the mouthful of ice-cold whisky he was drinking when Namira chose to inject herself into the conversation, Agron flicked his eyes over to Kama before going back to Namira.

“I, uh, I own a house. Does that count for a little?” Agron’s attempt at a joke earned a chuckle from Nasir and Kama, but he cleared his throat when he saw the pointed look from his boyfriend’s mother.

“That’s, uh, tough to say,” Agron started over. “Physically, I can probably play ‘till I’m in my mid-30s. Nasir, what’s that one bloke who pl—”

“Gareth Thomas,” Nasir replied almost instantaneously, rolling his eyes. Nasir had the bad luck of mentioning once to Agron about his crush on the rugby player, confessing that the only discernable sense of attraction he had for the man was because he was muscular and gay. Agron never failed to bring it up and tease him about it every chance he got.

“Right, right. The hot, muscular, gay one,” Agron said, shooting a Cheshire grin at Nasir before turning his attention back to Namira. “He’s 35–36 I believe, and he just barely retired last year. So it’s completely plausible that I’m able to do the same…”

Agron paused at that moment to look over at Nasir.

“… The question is do I _want_ to,” Agron continued on, still gazing at Nasir, still staring intently at the dark brown orbs that flickered with gold in the soft light.

Nasir quietly met his gaze, intent on finding out where Agron was going with this. They hadn’t really discussed anything long-term, opting instead to live in the moment for now. And for Agron to discuss it now in front of his parents inspired nothing but anxiety and sweating from Nasir.

“I… I can see myself hanging up my cleats when I’m 30—right at the drop point of my prime. I mean, there’s more to life than rugby and practice and training,” Agron said as he searched Nasir’s face. “Right?”

Agron’s smile was a mile wide when he saw the slight upward curl in Nasir’s lips, the secret hint of a smile when he was truly taken with something.

“ _But_ ,” Agron exclaimed, turning to look at Kama this time, “that doesn’t mean I’m _done_ with rugby. Still got my eyes on that Championship trophy. Got a good three – four years left in me and we’re getting closer and closer this year alone, ain’t that right, sir?”

“Yes! That’s more like it, keep on chasing the dream,” Kama almost lifted off his seat in his reply, his hand reaching up to high five the one raised by Agron, making Nasir roar with laughter at the sight.

Peering over at his mom, he could see a hint of a smile not unlike his own just moments earlier gracing her face. Her gaze was still glued on Agron, and when she broke away to find her son looking at her, her smile deepened and she wordlessly resumed her dinner.  Nasir’s smile broadened at the sight, and he looked back over at Agron and his dad, taking a bite from his kebob.

His foot slid over and ran up along Agron’s calf, making the taller man turn his attention back to him. Grinning, Agron paused mid-sentence and reached over to wrap a massive arm around Nasir, pulling him closer. Planting a soft kiss near his temple, Agron resumed talking to Kama about the Blues’ game plans for the upcoming playoffs.

At that moment, Nasir finally relaxed, liquefying under the hand drawing circles up and down the small of his back. The tension in the room finally dispersed.

Even Namira relented, saying that she just _might_ go watch a rugby match, despite all the physical violence and possible bone crunching.

From then on, for the rest of the night, conversation became light and fun, full of laughter and playful banter.

Crisis averted.

Thank god.

 

\--

 

“Goodnight, son,” Kama said, giving Nasir a hug by the front door. “Drive back safely. And tonight has been really great. You and Agron should stop by more often in the future.”

Nasir laughed softly, “Let Agron recuperate for a bit first, huh, Dad? I don’t think his heart can handle Mum breathing down his neck every week.”

Kama laughed throatily and patted his son on the back. Nasir then turned his eyes across the foyer where his mom was saying goodbye to Agron.

“Well, tonight has been wonderful. Thank you for coming over,” Namira said warmly, reaching up to hug Agron.

“Well, the pleasure is all mine, Ma’am. So-o,” Agron drawled, giving her his dimpliest smile, “Did I pass your test?”

“Oh, Agron, yes,” Namira said merrily. “The first of many.”

At that, Agron’s smile disappeared, drawing laughter from the other three people in the room. Patting his arm in jest, Namira leaned up to give a somewhat disturbed Agron one last hug. And from Nasir’s position at the door, he could see his mother, whose back was turned towards him, whispering something into Agron’s ear. He frowned when he saw Agron flicking green eyes towards him, just staring, an unreadable expression spreading across his face.

When it was his turn to say goodbye to his mother, he quietly said to her, “You’re not gonna tell me what you said to him, are you?”

Giving him a wisp of a smile, Namira only winked at him and literally booped him on the nose with her index finger.

Nasir rolled his eyes and sighed. _Torturous woman._

 

\--

 

On the drive back, they were both silent. The only sound in the car was coming from the radio, playing soft rock and jazz that painted a mellow mood.

But Nasir felt anything but mellow.

He was internalizing… again. Normally he would be talking. Talking to Agron was like second nature to him. They talked about nothing and everything. And normally, he would be talking about the night’s events. How his dad was so, so, _so_ drunk. How much of an instigator his mom was. He would tease Agron about how freaked out he’d been. How much he was visibly sweating. And in return, he’d be teased about outright confessing to his parents about not using protection.

But he wasn’t – couldn’t – because he was lost in his own thoughts. He was thinking about what that undecipherable look Agron gave him was about. He wanted to know what his mom said. He wanted to know; yet he didn’t.

He mentally smacked his head. He was a living contradiction.

He was afraid to talk about it – afraid to break this happy bubble they’ve surrounded themselves in.

They’ve been together for three months now— Three. Glorious. Ridiculously happy. Scream at the top of his lungs happy. Sappy. Wholly satisfying. Left him breathless. Over the moon sex. Day sex. Night sex. Bend him over the bathroom sink sex. Nasir was so far gone that he was three seconds away from hopping on a plane to the Sydney Opera House and starting up his one-man nightly production of  “ _Nasir Loves Agron_ ,” complete with awesomely cheesy dance numbers.

Ever since their first kiss, the very first time Agron had unexpectedly made the first move, Nasir was done. He was _done_. So screw the fact that he was so young or that they were moving too fast or that there were still a mountain of issues surrounding them. Because he was done. He’d found the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and it was with his best friend – the one who knew him inside out.

He. Was. Done.

And as much as he was sure of his feelings and articulated them often, Agron wasn’t the same. The Aussie didn’t talk much about his feelings. He was a shower. It was in his actions. His smiles. His long, drawn-out hugs. The way he gravitated towards Nasir. The way he held him at night, unable to part even in his sleep. The way he combed through his tangled locks with his fingers in the morning as he kissed him awake. The way he pushed Nasir up against the door and tongued him breathless every morning before patting him on the ass and wished him a good day at work. It was in the small things that he did.

But despite how well Nasir understood how Agron operated, he still had fears. Tonight was the first time he was unable to read Agron, and it terrified him. He knew they were moving too fast, and he didn’t want to risk the chance of disrupting what they had because, if he were to be completely honest, there were problems. Big problems. Like, besides Sparty, Sura, Naevia, and Crixus, most of their friends don’t know about them... Or that Agron still hadn’t publicly come out yet or that Nasir knew little to nothing about Agron’s family save for Duro. And even then, Duro was a touchy subject.

“Hey, where’d you go,” Agron spoke softly, breaking Nasir away from his thoughts. Snaking an arm across, he drew the smaller man’s hand across the center console, twining it with his own and resting them on his thigh.

“Nothing, nowhere,” Nasir replied, staring out the window.

He closed his eyes when he felt the squeeze on his hand.

“Actually, not nothing…” Nasir started over. “Um, what did—what did my mom say to you… when you guys said goodbye.”

_Nothing good will come out of this, Nasir._

Quickly looking over to Nasir before focusing back on the road, Agron cleared his throat.

“She said that I looked happy. That you looked happy. That she’s happy that we’re happy. There’s… just a lot of happy in there… And she told me that I’ve found something special and I’d be a fool to let you go. (Agron smiled, a small chuckle bubbling out) Your dad said the same thing to me as well.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Nasir, I didn’t mean to keep it from you,” Agron said, the grip on his hand tightening. “It’s just… only started to sink in.”

“That’s why you’re so…” Agron exclaimed suddenly as if he was hit by an epiphany, making Nasir jump a little in his seat.

“I’m sorry, babe, you know I’m not good with words and shit,” Agron sighed. “It wasn’t anything bad, I promise. I’m surprised that your mum even liked me. But _I am_ , y’know? Happy. And we’re happy. And this _is_ special—fucking special—what we have.”

Nasir still wasn’t saying anything. He was still… internalizing.

“And I—I _know_ I don’t talk about how… I feel,” Agron awkwardly stumbled out, the twitching in his cheek giving away his nervousness. “It—it’s something I need to work on…”

The car was silent again, the jazz barely a faint noise. Nasir didn’t want to say anything because Agron was still clearly working through whatever he wanted to say. This didn’t happen everyday and Nasir _really_ wanted to hear how Agron felt.

“You… you know that I love you right?”

Agron chanced a quick glance at Nasir’s quiet countenance, and the grip on his hand tightened even more.

“I _do_ … love you. So much, Nasir.”

Nasir finally smiled and squeezed Agron’s hand in return. “I love you, too, Agron.”

He watched as Agron smiled blindingly and drew up their intertwined hands to lay a moist kiss onto the back of his palm, all the while staring straight ahead. Nasir then sank back into his seat, eyes staring out the blackened window at nothing and everything. The darkness. The little dots of stars in the sky. The flashes of bushes and plants from the headlights. He could feel the soft breeze through the A/C system, and the sweat pooling in his hand from his grasp in Agron’s hand.

And it was comfortable. And new. And everything he wanted to commit to memory.

And he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Yep, he was _done_.


End file.
